Viernes 13: Part DxD
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Después de toda un vida de asesinatos, recibió una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo y ahora solo quería una vida normal... o eso fue hasta que entro en el mundo sobrenatural. Ahora las tres facciones trendran que prepararse para Issei Jason Hyodo, el Sekiryutei mas sangriento y fuerte de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos aquí su amigo Devil con una nueva historia. Muchos diran que deberia trabajar en mis historias ya subidas y lo hago solo que tuve inspiración para esta nueva empresa.**

 **Zero: Realmente quisiera saber de donde sacas tus ideas...**

 **Devil: Pues cada idea que tengo lo escribo en mi cuaderno especial llamado El Librito de la Dicordia...**

 **Zero: Sabes que, olvidalo solo presentemos esta cosa...**

 **Ninguno de nosotros poseemos algún elemento tanto de Viernes 13 como de HSDXD**

* * *

 **(Primera persona Pov)**

.

.

Frío...

.

.  
Eso era todo lo que sentía...

.

.

Este era el infierno? Tal vez...

.

.

.

.  
Tal vez, este era mi infierno...

.

.

.

.

.

.  
La absoluta oscuridad...

.

.

.

.

.

La soledad...

.

.

.

Bueno tal vez me merezca esto...

.

.

.

.

¿A quien engaño ? Me merezco esto y mucho más...

.

.

.

.  
258

.

.

.

Ese es el numero de personas que han muerto ante mi a lo largo de los años, los ahorque, los apuñale, los decapite, los rebane, los asesine...

Bueno ellos trataron de matarme primero, al menos fue justificado, para algunos más que otros...

Jaaaaa...bueno ellos luego de que trataron de encubrir mi asesinato, mi mama se volvió loca y mató a todos los campistas.

Ja! Esa es mi mama, en fin luego ellos la asesinaron y luego así comienza mi historia de sangre, depravación y muerte...

Para aquellos que no tienen idea de quien soy, sólo les diré mi nombre que creo que es mas que necesario para saber quien soy, pues mi nombre es...

.

.

.

Jason Voorhees.

.

.

.

Así es el asesino de la máscara de hokey...

.

.

.

.

Bueno lo era...

Al final alguien pudo con migo...

Y si, estoy muerto...

Bueno, después de tanto sufrimiento por parte de las personas comunes como mía al fin puedo descansar de todo...  
Solo espero que pueda encontrar aquí la paz que en mi mundo nunca pude...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
\- Lo siento hijo, pero eso no será posible por el momento...

 **(Tercera persona Pov)**

En medio de la nada podemos observar a una figura de al rededor de dos metros, muy musculoso, llevaba puesto una chaqueta marrón y debajo una camisa negra, acompañado por unos vaqueros con unas botas negras. Lo más resaltante es la máscara de hokey blanca como un hueso con agujeros para respirar y tres marcas triangulares rojas en ella.

Frente a esta imponente figura se encontraba un adulto mayor de piel oscura, con cabellos blancos posiblemente por la edad, también un elegante traje blanco con corbata también blanca y debajo de esta una camisa igual de blanca.

Este era Kami...

.

.

.

.

O Morgan Freeman para los humanos normales...

.

.

Jason no comprendía que hacía aquí, el ya estaba muerto y sólo quería paz...

\- Quizás te preguntes el por que estoy aqui, pues he venido a darte una segunda oportunidad.

Allí el slayer lo miro confundido...

\- Me refiero a que vivirás de nuevo Jason Voorhees...

Así Jason habrio sus ojos sorprendido, tantas veces había vuelto de la muerte sólo para ser asesinado una vez más y ahora que ya se había dado por vencido le ofrecían otra oportunidad.

Estaba por decir que no, pero Kami le hiso un gesto para que escuche...

\- No me entiendas mal, no te ofrezco volver a tu vida, te ofrezco volver a nacer, te ofrezco una nueva vida...

Kami podía ver la duda y confusión que mostraba el rostro cubierto de Jason. Y ¿como no tenerlas?.

\- Jason...sabes por qué te ofrezco esto...

Ahí el nombrado dejo sus pensamientos para mirar directamente al la entidad que tenia en frente.

\- Mataste a muchas personas. Eso es cierto pero esas mismas personas te han tratado muy mal has sufrido por mucho tiempo. Esto no es solamente una oportunidad que te doy para poder redimirte sino para empezar de nuevo para poder ser feliz al fin. Pero recuerda tus pecados serán perdonados más no olvidados.

Así Jason comprendió lo que le estaban ofreciendo, haciendo una pequeña retrospeccion vio que no tenia nada que perder, ya ha había pasado una mierda de vida que más daba aceptar total ya estaba muerto.

Volviendo a mirar a Kami, Jason asintió ante la oferta. Este sólo le sonrío, se hiso a un lado y en el fondo se habrio un portal blanco, así Kami le indicó a que fuera por alli.

Cuando Jason estaba a punto de cruzar el portal se detuvo, volviendo a mirar a atrás y ante la mirada sorprendida de Morgan se quitó y le lanzó su máscara para poder pasar a través del portal. Kami miraba confundido la acción del slayer. Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro al comprender su actuar. Esta máscara lo representaba, a el y a su pasado, era algo que dejaría atrás para poder avanzar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Del otro lado del portal)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jason abrió por primera vez sus ojos. Encontrándose en una habitación blanca, estaba en los brazos de alguien al darse vuelta vio a una señora de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, esta le sonreía tiernamente.

\- Oh...mira querido nuestro pequeño Issei ya despertó.

En eso un señor la misma edad que la señora de cabellos castaños y ojos de color miel se acercó a la camilla en la que se encontraban.

\- Hola campeón...somos tus padres...

Jason...no...Issei no lo soporto más y comenzó a llorar, sus padres trataron de calmarlo sin exito, pues no lloraba por que tenia sucio el pañal, este era un llanto de felicidad pues al fin estaba en su hogar.

* * *

(Salto de Tiempo)

Han pasado 17 años desde que Issei Jason Hyodo nació y desde entonces todo parecía que era perfecto.  
De niño fue un poco torpe a la hora de hacer amigos pero al final tubo muchos amigos, uno en especial que se llamaba Shido Irina.

Cuando fue creciendo al rededor de los 14 años se encontró en el cobertizo de sus padres y allí encontró un machete con el mango de madera con la hoja negra y el filo plateado, los padres estaban por decirle que dejará eso pero se callaron al ver la habilidad con la que manejaba la herramienta, al poco tiempo había limpiado y arreglado todo el jardin, cuando sus padres le preguntaron donde aprendió eso este sólo se encogió de poco tiempo los vecinos que se enteraron de su habilidad lo contrataban para que arreglase su jardín, esto le permitió ganar estado físico por todo el trabajo además de buenos ingresos.

En una ocasión cuando fue a una tienda pues se le había acabado el herbicida, se encontró con una máscara de hokey de apariencia huesuda con unas marcas rojas como su vieja máscara, pero esta era diferente pues los respiraderos de la boca tenían forma como de colmillos, ciertamente viejos hábitos tardan en morir, por ello compro la máscara pero nunca se la puso pues temía recaer en ellos.

Actualmente iba en segundo año de secundaria, lo cursaba en la academia Kuoh, donde pudo hacer muchos amigos, algunos de la población femenina inclusive, unas de ellas eran Murayama y Katase pues un día los padres de Murayama le pidieron arreglar su jardín, este lo hiso sin dudar, Katase estaba en la casa de su amiga de visita y fue ahí cuando ambas vieron a Issei empuñando el machete con gran habilidad, desde entonces han hablado como amigos.

Ahora mismo es el ultimo periodo de clases antes de sonar el timbre e Issei miraba aburrido por la ventana.  
Años de trabajo le habían dado una musculatura desarrollada, esto sumado a que era alto para su edad, al rededor de 1,87 metros, le daba una imagen imponente e intimidante, salvo para sus amigos que lo conocían bien.

\- Oye Issei, ¿quieres espiar a las chicas del club de kendo?.- Dándose la vuelta vio a dos chicos uno con la cabeza rapada y otro con unas gafas gruesas y el pelo negro. Estos eran Matsuda y Motohama respectivamente, el infame dúo pervertido de la academia.

\- Jaaaaaaa...ya les dije a ambos que no espiaría a la chicas. - Dijo Issei.

\- ¿Como que no lo haras?¿acaso eres gay?-Pregunto burlonamente uno de sus amigos en este caso Matsuda.

\- No simplemente no quiero espiarlas.- Dijo esta vez un poco mas grave, pues en todos sus años matando gente NUNCA tocó a ninguna mujer, pudo ser un asesino psicópata pero nunca un pervertido.

\- Jooo...Así que entonces ¿vendras?.-Dijo esta vez Motohama.

Issei los miro planamente antes de agarrar sus cabezas entre sus manos y chocarlas entre si.

ITE!

Issei simplemente se alejo dejando a sus amigos con una migraña, podrían ser pervertidos pero eran bastante leales si la situación lo ameritaba.

Recogiendo sus cosas se disponía a irse pues ya había sonado el timbre. Cuando salía pudo escuchar susurros de sus compañeras tales como "malditos pervertidos" o " otra vez están molestando a 'El jardinero', este fue su apodo en la academia pues todos le conocían por su trabajo, aunque últimamente había tenido más pedidos de la población femenina, una de ellas le dijo que le pagaría el doble si trabajaba sin camisa.

Pero volviendo a la situación actual Issei se dirigía a su casa, pasando por un puente se detuvo un momento a contemplar el atardecer. Soltando un suspiro de satisfacción pues todo era paz en su vida y así quería que se mantuviera...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O eso esperaba...

.

.

.

.  
\- Disculpa...¿Eres Hyodo Issei?.- Dándose vuelta se encontró con una bella chica de cabellera negra, ojos lilas y llevaba puesto el uniforme de otra academia.

\- Mi nombre es Amano Yuma y quisiera saber si...¿Te gustaría salir conmigo ?.

.

.

Fin del prologo.

* * *

 **Devil: Bueno eso ha sido todo por el momento, espero que les aya gustado leerlo tanto como para mi escribirlo.**

**Zero: Sigo sin saber de donde vienen tus ideas...**

 **Devil: Ni yo se solo llegan...**

 **ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **NO SE VALLAN AUN!**

 **Devil: Hablando de eso me llego una nueva idea, como todos saben hay muchos fics traicion, y algunos son mas dramaticos que otros. Por ello les pregunto a ustedes mi audiencia que opinarian si hago un fic traicion/comedia el resumen tendrian que esperar en caso de que lo quieran.**

 **Zero: Bueno eso fue todo por el momento y como siempre recuerden... se despiden TheDevil...**

 **Devil:...Zero!**

 **Zero: DENLE A LIKE!**

 **Devil: DEJEN REVIWS!**

 **Ambos: NOS VEMOS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hoy es Viernes 13

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos y felices fiestas para toda mi audiencia. Como se los prometí a qui esta el segundo capitulo de Viernes 13. Les recomiendo que lean los fics en el movil, segun yo se disfrutan mas asi. Por razones obvias cambie la clasificación del fic. Creo que es comprensible…**

 **Azrael: Tambien dentro de poco publicare un nuevo fic de mi autoría. Sin más que acotar vamos a las Reviews.**

 **Spectre: Es genial que te aya gustado tanto como a mi y yo también tengo una colección de cuchillos de cazeria, además de mis hachas y espero que disfrutes el cap.**

 **Nico48825: No te quiero arruinar la sorpresa así que léelo.**

 **Broly999: Gracias por el apoyo y hare algo parecido pero no los meteré así como así. Lamento decirte que será Harem solo porque ya lo tenía planeado así. Eso no quiere decir que será común.**

 **Jackon Draggnel: Creo que hay una historia de esas en la categoría de Crossovers. Y no te preocupes el secretario Azrael esta trabajando en uno.**

 **Devil: Bueno eso fue todo por ahora. Un saludo grande a TRYNDAMER95 por el apoyo y por ser el muñeco de pruebas para mis ideas. Sin más….Al capitulo!**

 **Ninguno de nosotros posee algún elemento de aquí.**

* * *

Jason 2

Issei ahora se encontraba bastante nervioso, además de que estaba dudando...Así es el estaba dudando, ni el mismo se lo creía, nunca antes había dudado en hacer cosas innombrables...pero ahora está chica le movía todo el piso con solo esa pregunta.

Pero se alarmó cuando la chica comenzaba a mostrar signos de que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

-¿Acaso no quieres salir conmigo?.- Dijo la chica que ahora le temblaba el labio haciendo un puchero. Todo esto solo hacia que a Issei le fuera imposible negarse.

-Jaaaaaaaa...Muy bien saldré contigo.-Soltando un largo suspiro cedió ante la presión.

Tal vez no lo parezca pero este muchachote tenía una debilidad por las cosas tiernas. Este era uno de sus más oscuros secretos.

\- ¡¿Enserio?!.- A la chica o mejor dicho a Yuma se le iluminó completamente el rostro.

\- Si...será divertido.

\- Nos vemos el viernes, en el centro comercial, hasta entonces Ise-kun.- Esto último lo dijo dándole un guiño antes de darse vuelta.

Issei simplemente negó con la cabeza, pero se le formó una sonrisa en la cara. Había conseguido una cita. Y estaba feliz con ello. Después de todo ¿Que podía salir mal?.

Lo que nuestro querido protagonista no noto fueron dos cosas cruciales. Uno fue la sonrisa sádica que se formó en el rostro de "Yuma" y lo otro fue que al poco tiempo de que ellos se fueran del lugar una pequeña niña de no más de 15 años con el pelo blanco y ojos dorados los estuviera observando desde el inicio de su conversación.

\- Debo informarle a Buchou...

.

.

.

.

Ya en su casa el castaño se había puesto ropa más cómoda y ahora estaba cenando con sus padres.

\- Dime Issei... ¿Que tal estuvo tu día?- Le pregunto su madre.

\- Estuvo bien...

\- Aja... ¿No paso nada interesante hoy campeón?- Dijo su padre para llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca.

\- No...Bueno si, una chica me invito a salir.

!

\- Gaahhh!- Era lo que decía su padre pues se estaba atragantado con la carne.

\- Querido!

\- Papa!

Issei rápidamente se colocó detrás de él, rodeándolo con sus brazos comenzó a hacerle la maniobra Heimlich.

Gaaah

Gaaah

Puaj!

Al tercer esfuerzo logró expulsar el trozo de carne...

Crash!

Pero le dio al florero...

-Papa... ¿Estás bien?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- SIIIII!-Decían los padres del castaño.

\- Que?

\- Estamos muy felices que al fin decidieras aceptar salir con alguien.

\- La verdad pensamos que saldrías con una de tus clientas pero lo bueno es que aceptaras.-Está vez lo dijo su padre.

\- Papa...

\- Pero no hagas nada raro, no quiero ser abuela tan pronto.- Dijo su madre.

-Mama...

Los padres del muchacho seguían hablando animadamente. El mencionado sólo pudo suspirar nuevamente ante esto pero una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. No cambiaría eso por nada del mundo. Puede que esta vida tuviera sus altos y bajos y que era bastante loca. Pero era pacífica, nunca conoció a su antiguo padre y su madre estaba loca. Pero ahora tenía unos amorosos padres, un gran trabajo y todo lo que pudiera querer, por ello haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para protegerlos.

(N/A: Un dato curioso no se si lo sepan pero en la saga Viernes 13 Jason jamás conoció a su padre Elias Voorhees pues este fue asesinado por su madre Pamela Voorhees con tres disparos en el pecho.)

Solo por diversión decidió seguirle el juego a sus padres para ver donde conducía la conversación, la cual término con el castaño rojo de vergüenza.

A la mañana siguiente la escuela era un hervidero con todas las de la ley. Pues nuestro querido ex-slayer había aparecido en el portón del colegio con una hermosa chica aferrada a su brazo. Las chicas decían cosas como "Nooooooo, nos han robado a nuestro jardinero" o "Esa debí ser yo" y no podía faltar el.." Esa zorra no volverá a ver la luz del día"...ok eso último fue un poco pasado de tono. En cuanto a los chicos la mayoría se alegraba de que hayan domado al tipo así tendrían más oportunidad con las demás chicas. Y no hay que olvidar a dos idiotas que decían cosas como..."Ahora si seremos reyes del harem"...si como si eso fuera a pasar.

El castaño estaba un poco nervioso y un poco irritado pues estaba llamando mucho la atención. Claro que el medir más de 1,80 para la adolescencia, tener una desarrollada musculatura llamaba la atención pero esto estaba simplemente a otro nivel.

Suspirando...otra vez, se resigno a su destino...

(Primera persona Pov.)

Hoy era jueves, mañana era mi cita, pero primero tenía que encargarse de un encargo, era un trabajo de jardinería simple, cortar el pasto y podar los arbustos. La casa era de un tamaño agradable de dos pisos, espacioso y un jardín de tamaño regular. Se acercó a la puerta con sus herramientas y tocó el timbre.

\- Ya voy.

Al poco tiempo una señora en sus treintas me abrió la puerta. Tenía el pelo rubio, con el pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos de color verde agua y una gran figura.

\- Hola, debes ser el jardinero pasa.

Me llevo al jardín trasero donde me quede con la boca abierta, el jardín era el doble de grande que el delantero y francamente era un desastre.

-Si, el jardín está un poco descuidado.

-Descuidado es poco decir...-Murmure, por suerte no me escucho.

\- Bueno lo dejo en tus manos, por cierto, ¿Qué edad tienes?.

-Tengo 17 señora.

-¿17?. Hmmmm. Tengo una hija con esa edad, posiblemente vallan a clase juntos, llego de un viaje y está descansando.

-Que bien...

Sin más comencé a trabajar...

Tres horas después, seguía trabajando en el jardín, actualmente estaba podando los arbustos, cuando sentí una sensación en la nuca, alguien me estaba observando. Al darme la vuelta vi en la ventana del segundo piso a una figura, claramente era una mujer, no pude verla correctamente por la cortina. Nos quedamos así por un minuto completo hasta que se alejo de la ventana. No se quien pudo ser pero creo que la conocía de algún lado. Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y continúe trabajando.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, por eso decidí dejarlo hasta aqui. Aun faltaban algunas cosas y por eso le avise a Nonaka-san que me retiraba, ella no se opuso y le dije que volvería el lunes luego de la escuela.

Sin mas fui a casa para prepararme para mi cita.

* * *

(Tercera persona)

A la mañana siguiente Issei se había despertado más temprano de lo usual pues estaba muy nervioso. Hoy no había clases por que los profesores tenían un consenso o algo así, perfecto para su cita. La cual era su primera cita, no es que le faltaran oportunidades sino falta de interés. Pero bueno eso cambió. La mañana paso volando para nuestro amigo ya se encontraba en el centro comercial media hora antes, vestido con una camiseta negra y una chaqueta marrón con unos vaqueros y botas negras.

Miraba el reloj cada 5 minutos, había planeado todo, un almuerzo, cine y un agradable paseo, nada muy elaborado pero si le había puesto ganas, quería que saliera bien y no esperaba menos.

\- Concedemos tus deseos.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que una chica vestida de manera peculiar se le había acercado y le había entregado un folleto.

\- Lo siento, pero no me...- No pudo continuar pues esa chica ya había desaparecido.

\- Ise-kuuuuuun!

Al escuchar su nombre se dio la vuelta y vio que se estaba acercando Yuma, vestida con una falda lila, una blusa blanca, tenis blancos y un bolso pequeño.

\- Lamento hecho acerté esperar.

\- No te preocupes, acabo de llegar.- Dijo Issei que al momento de ver a su cita guardo el papel en su bolsillo trasero. Le ofreció su brazo a la chica, la cual acepto gustosa. - Mejor empezamos Yuma-chan.

-Hai

Así ambos tuvieron una cita muy agradable. Almorzaron y fueron al cine, la cartelera tenía una promoción de películas de horror, las cuales pasaron a ver, cabe decir que durante toda la película Issei ni se inmutó por ninguna de las escenas, a diferencia del resto de la sala, que se orinaba encima. Según Issei la sangre y órganos se veían bastante falsos. Y que el homicida no tenía razón real para hacerlo. Esto claramente no lo dijo en voz alta, pero lo pensó. Al salir Issei le regalo a Yuma una pulsera de color rosa para disculparse por lo de la película. Luego de eso se dedicaron a pasear y a disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

(Salto de tiempo)(Advertencia Gore)

La cita ya estaba llegando a su fin, fue a pedir de boca para Issei, nada la había estropeado. Ahora mismo estaba anocheciendo y estaban pasado por el parque .

\- Hoy me divertí mucho Ise-kun.

-Yo tambien esta cita fue perfecta.-Decia con una sonrisa el castaño.

\- Sabes...¿ podría preguntarte algo para que sea aún más perfecta?.

\- Ehhh...claro. - Issei se encontraba sumamente nervioso pues se preguntaba que le pediría... ¿Un beso?, ¿Que fueran novios? o ¿algo más atrevido?, solo podía esperar.

-¿Morirías por mi?

Esto no lo había calculado...

\- Disculpa Yuma... ¿Que dijiste?

Ella solo se alejo un poco de él y cuando se dio la vuelta toda su ropa se había desvanecido, siendo sustituido por un traje de muy revelador de tiras de cuero y pinchos, además de que parecía que había crecido. Esto sorprendió al castaño y aun más cuando está levantó sus manos y en estas se formó una especie de lanza luz.

Ella estaba sonriendo de manera muy arrogante.

-Sabes Ise-kun me divertí en esta cita, era como jugar a la casita con un niño pequeño. Ja! "Te ves linda Yuma-chan". Qué asco.

Ante tal revelación Issei sólo pudo agachar la cabeza, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas atravesaran su rostro. Su mirada era cubierta por su flequillo y apretaba fuertemente los puños. Esta mujer le había despreciado, le había roto el corazón y le dolía mucho.

 **Haaaaaa!**

El sonido de la carne siendo atravesada lleno el aire...

Pero al castaño poco le importara, su sangre se había juntado en un charco a su alrededor, podía sentir la lanza a través de su intestino y a varios centímetros tras su espalda, sangre fresca aún brotaba de la herida. Pero el solo tenía una cosa en mente...La haría pagar.

-No me culpes a mí, sino a Dios quien puso ese Sacread Gear en tu cuerpo. -Ella se había acercado anteriormente al castaño para atravesarlo con su lanza de luz. Pero cuando se disponía a retirarla...

\- Que esta...?

Fue ahí cuando noto que las sus manos que sujetaban la lanza eran sujetadas fuertemente por el chico.

 _ **KI. KI. KI. MA. MA. MA.**_

\- Oye! Deja...- No pudo continuar pues se había quedado de piedra al ver los ojos de Issei.

Esos no eran los ojos de un chico normal, no, eran los ojos de un verdadero asesino, ojos que reflejaban sufrimiento, una incontrolable rabia, una inmensa sed de sangre y un profundo odio.

 **GRRRRRRR!**

Issei rápidamente había empujado aún más la lanza de luz en su interior para así estar cara a cara con Yuma.

 **PAAM!**

Él le había mandado un poderoso cabezazo la cual hiso que ella soltará la lanza y fuera a estrellarse contra la fuente.

 **CRASH!**

El impacto fue tan fuerte que sangre comenzaba sa brotar de la la cabeza de Yuma. Esta estaba aturdida y francamente a terrada. Un simple humano le había hecho esto, luego posó su mirada a donde estaba el chico, solo para ampliar los ojos y asustarse aún más.

El chico caminaba lentamente hacia ella, este ahora estaba empuñando la lanza con la cual lo había atravesado en su mano derecha. Pero se asustó cuando una especie de sarcillos negros comenzaron a salir de la manga del chico y comenzaron a cubrir la lanza de luz, no...Comenzó a devorar la luz.

Unos segundos después la lanza había sido convertida en un gran machete. Ella se aterro muchísimo y trato de usar sus alas para escapar, pero eso no le resulto...

 **GRRRRR**

En pleno vuelo Issei la había agarrado de la pierna izquierda.

\- Suéltame!.

Issei no respondió, se impulso con su brazo y...

 **CHOMP**

Le había cortado el ala izquierda con el machete en un movimiento ascendente.

 **Ahhhhhh**

 **Pum!**

Yuma había caído fuertemente contra el pavimento del parque, se estaba arrastrando con su herida abierta y palpitante, el suelo de teñía de carmesí, apenas podía mantener la conciencia.

 **Crack!**

El sonido de las ramas quebrando se llamó su atención, al girarse su rostro se tiñó de horror pues de unos árboles con las ramas rotas salió el castaño aun empuñando el machete, pero lo más resaltante era que una rama de considerable tamaño lo atravesaba en la zona del pecho, más específicamente justo en el corazón.

Se acercó lentamente a una aterrorizada Yuma. Que trataba de escapar por todos sus medios, esto le resulto molesto al castaño.

 **GRRRRRR**

Tomó la rama con una de sus manos y se la arrancó del pecho.

 **Ahhhhhh!**

Yuma gritaba tanto como sus cuerdas vocales le permitían, pues Issei le había atravesado el muslo con la rama anclándola así al suelo. Ella podía sentir las astillas de la rama que cortaban a través de sus músculos y venas.

Alzando su cara llena de golpes y lágrimas mescladas con su propia sangre vio como Issei sostenía en lo alto su machete listo para poner fin a su mísera existencia. En un intento desesperado uso su voz de Yuma.

\- Ise-kun yo...

\- **Mi nombre es Jason Hyodo. Y hoy es Viernes 13...**

Ella trato de suplicar...

Pero no tuvo oportunidad...

 **CHOMP!**

El primer golpe le había atravesado la piel y le había roto la clavícula y algunas costillas superiores.

 **CHOMP!**

El segundo le había quebrado completamente la caja torácica.

 **CHOMP!**

El último golpe la había partido por la mitad. La sangre brotaba libremente del cadáver, al igual que su corazón aún palpitante, sus órganos y la columna eran claramente visibles.

-Jaaaaaaa...jaaa...-Issei respiraba pesadamente, trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Miraba el cuerpo sin vida y desmembrado de su cita, hiso desaparecer el machete de oscuridad. Rápidamente agarró el cuerpo y la escondió en el tronco hueco de un árbol, el cual lo oculto con unas ramas rotas y unos arbustos. En la calle un perro atropellado yacía en medio de la carretera, lo agarró y lo colocó en medio del charco, con algo de suerte la gente pensaría que la sangre era del perro.

\- **[...Oye chico]**

Se alarmó al oír la nueva voz, pensó que alguien lo había observado, miro a todas direcciones pero no encontró nada.

\- **[No te alteres...mira tu mano].** -Al mirar el dorso de su mano se encontraba efectivamente una gema de color verde, estaba por preguntar pero. **-[No es momento para explicaciones, sal de aquí antes de que sus amigos vengan por ti o peor, la encargada del territorio.]**

Decidió hacerle caso, no es que no podría hacerle frente a unos cuantos tipos pero necesitaba respuestas, además estaba cansado.

Sin más salió del parque con sus heridas cerrándose velozmente y se perdió en las sombras de la noche...

* * *

 **Devil: Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado y les aviso que tengo una nueva historia a la vuelta de la esquina. Lo publicare en navidad. También mejorare con las escenas de sangre.**

 **Azrael: Sin mas se despiden….. TheDevil….**

 **Devil:…Zero!**

 **Ambos: DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEWS ¡!**

 **BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3:Masacre y un viejo amor

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos aquí su autor favorito con un nuevo cap de su historia preferida.**

 **Zero: Como no tenemos más que decir iremos directo a las Reviews.**

 **LUC: La debilidad de Jason jamás fue ahogarse en las películas si ves viernes 13 parte 8 veras que el nado cerca de un kilometro antes del agua y en el 6 creo…pasa varios años bajo el agua. Asi que no. No tendrá debilidad con el agua.**

 **Nico48825** **: No, no será esclavo de Rias. Pero será un aliado. Pues él quiere que su ciudad y su paz estén a salvo de cualquiera que intente perturbarla.**

 **Superheros315: Gracias**

 **Devilslayer: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Jacksondraggnel: Azrael ya tiene un par de fics y no, No tendrá sequito y tampoco se unira a alguno.**

 **.3760: Ten tu cap**

 **Spy-kun-sama-senpai: Créeme lo hará.**

 **The reader RIC. RJRP: Aquí eta el cap y tranquil que no lo hare.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Que bueno que te gusto**

 **Broly999: Sobre las leyendas lo sabrás en este cap. Y la verdad no lo sé todavía. Tal vez pero no creo que influya mucho su pasado en la historia.**

 **Devil: Eso fueron todos los Reviews que responderé por el momento ahora secretario has los honores.**

 **Azrael: Hai!**

 **Ni Devil, Ni Zero, ni yo poseemos algún elemento de los fics. Salvo los OC y las sircuntacias.**

* * *

Viernes 13 cap 3

Era cerca de media noche cuando Issei pudo llegar a su casa. Para su suerte sus padres ta estaban dormidos, además de que sus heridas ya se habían cerrado, pero sus ropas aún estaban manchadas de sangre.

Avanzando lo más rápida y silenciosamente posible se dirigió al fregadero y en el cargo agua caliente, bicarbonato de sodio y vinagre. En el preparado dejo sus ropas ensangrentadas para que las manchas desaparecieran. Pero desgraciadamente tendría que tirar su camiseta pues tenía un enorme agujero. Lástima, adoraba esa camiseta.

Cuando al fin pudo deshacerse de la evidencia pudo suspirar más tranquilo. Se dirigió directo a la ducha y dejo que el agua fría se llevará momentáneamente sus preocupaciones. Ya más relajado y vestido con su pijama pudo ponerse a pensar con más detalle lo que había sucedido hace tan solo unas horas. Su cita había tratado de matarlo. No es que eso lo impactara, ya ni se molestaba en recordar cuantas personas habían tratado de "darle el descanso eterno" y la verdad le importaba un reverendo peino en conserva.

Pero lo que le llenaba de curiosidad fueron las alas negras que habían surgido en la espalda de su cita. Un pensamiento rápido surco de su mente. Ante esa idea se paso la mano por la cara. Y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el muro en un intento de convencerse que no era posible pero fallo miserablemente.

Lo sobrenatural...

La verdad es que no quería tener nada que ver con cosas sobrenaturales. Ha ocupado varios cuerpos en busca de venganza… y eso ha sido asqueroso. Muchos de ellos no cuidaban su higiene a uno tubo que afeitarle su barba para poder usarlo. Además de que luego tuvo que enfrentarse a ese lunático de Fredy Kruger y salir victorioso ante el, decidió no relacionarse con las cosas mágicas y hablando del diablo... no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a su brazo en donde una gema verde apareció en el parque, quería respuestas y las obtendría de una manera u otra.

Pero lo haría mañana pues ahora estaba muy cansado. Así que rápidamente se durmió. Mañana era sábado y tendría tiempo para poder buscar respuestas.

Issei abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en un gran espacio negro. Miraba por todos lados tratando de buscar alguna señal de vida pues sabía que no estaba despierto. Rápidamente el espacio negro comenzó a llenarse de fuego. Ante la mirada impresionada de Issei un enorme dragón rojo de ojos esmeraldas y algunos picos amarillos en distintos lugares surgió de entre las flamas. El dragón miro con curiosidad a su nuevo portador.

- **[Así que tu eres mi nuevo portador]**

Issei estaba sorprendido pero se mantenía tranquilo.

\- **[Hmmmm. Te mantienes tranquilo. De todas maneras déjame presentarme. Yo soy Ddraig. El dragón emperador rojo, aquel que reside en la Boosted Gear.]**

\- Que es eso?

\- **[Para contestarte esa pregunta debo contarte una historia...]-** Así Draigg le comento a Issei la historia de la guerra de las tres facciones, de su rivalidad con Albion y de cómo término convertido en un Sacread Gear.

\- Valla...

\- **[ No estás muy sorprendido..]** \- No era una pregunta era una afirmación.

\- La verdad es que a estas alturas ya casi nada me sorprende.

- **[Eso no puedo contradecirte. Issei Hyodo o prefieres tu antiguo nombre...Jason Voorhees.]**

-Ese no es mi nombre.-Dijo Issei con enojo en su voz. Ese no era su nombre y nunca lo será de nuevo.

\- **[Tienes razón, ese no es tu nombre, ese fue el nombre de un monstruo, un asesino en masa, una máquina de venganza. Pero ante mi tengo a una persona con las mismas capacidades, pero con una gran diferencia]**

\- Cual?...sigo siendo un monstruo. - Pregunto Issei un tanto intrigado pues pese a que ya no era el mismo no podía escapar de su pasado.

- **[El corazón].** \- Esto sorprendió a Issei. **-[No sólo cambiaste de cuerpo una vez más, sino cambiaste de corazón. Eres una persona diferente. Te conozco desde que naciste y tú no eres un monstruo. Así que deja de pensar en tu pasado pues tienes tu presente para enfrentarlo]**

\- Gracias Draigg, eso hará que pueda disfrutar mi vida más tranquilo.

 **\- [Y te recomiendo que lo hagas pues quien sabe cuánto te queda.]**

\- A que te refieres?

\- **[Pues como te había comentado antes te enfrentarás al Blanco en algún momento de tu vida]**

\- Estas bromeando verdad?

 **\- [Por ti quisiera que fuera una simple broma. Pero es la verdad, el destino del Sekiryuutei es pelear contra el Blanco. Aunque no creo que tengas que preocuparte, con tus poderes no deberías tener problemas.]**

\- Eso piensas?

 **\- [Siendo sincero hay muy pocos seres que puedan plantarte cara y salir con vida. Pero entrenaremos tu manejo de la Boosted Gear sólo para estar seguros. Ahora despierta que un nuevo día ha llegado.]**

Lego de eso desperté en mi habitación. Al no tener nada más que hacer hoy se en listo para empezar su entrenamiento.

* * *

(Hace unas horas en el parque)

Han pasado cerca de 10 minutos desde que Issei se había escapado del parque y sin que el lo notará el papel de invocación que había en su chaqueta se había salido durante la batalla.

De dicho papel ahora manchado con la sangre de su cita, comenzaron a salir cuatro personas. La primera tenía el pelo carmesí, ojos celestes y una gran figura, esta era Rías Gremory heredera del Clan Gremory y la hermana menor del Maou Sirchez Lucifer. Detrás de ella estaba una bella chica de pelo negro, ojos violetas y una figura parecida a la de ama, esta era Akeno Himijema. Ademas de ella estaba una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos y ojos dorados que recordaban a un gato, ella es Koneko Toujou. Y por último el "principe" de la academia Kiba Yutto. Ellos estaban aquí pues habían sido convocados para salvar a un chico pero no había nadie aqui.

\- Koneko, revisa la sangre.

La aludida le hiso caso a su ama y comenzó a olfatear la sangre y donde estaba el perro.

\- Buchou, alguien mas estaba aqui, puedo sentir restos de un tipo de energía.- Dijo Akeno.

\- Buchou.

Koneko les llamo la atención y los guió hasta un arbol que estaba a unos metros de la esena y allí dentro del árbol y oculto por las ramas estaba el cadáver mutilado de la caído.

El grupo tenía reacciones mixtas. Kiba apartó la mirada un poco asqueado. Koneko pese a no demostrarlo también sintió un poco de asco y miedo. Rías ya se preparaba para eliminar el árbol con el Poder de la Destrucción. Y en cuanto a Akeno tenía un notable sonrojo en la cara, pues ella era una sadica y esto le encantaba.

\- Ara ara a Kuohai-kun no le gusta que jueguen con el fufufu.

Los demás simplemente miraron a Akeno.

\- De cualquier forma...Kiba voy a necesitar que el lunes traigas a Issei al club para poder hablar.

\- Hai Buchou.

* * *

Volviendo con el castaño se encontraba en el bosque practicando con su nuevo compañero y con la Boosted Gear. Le dijo a sus padres que había llegado tarde pues tuvo que acompañar a Yuma a su casa la cual estaba un poco lejos. Ellos no le tomaron mucha importancia pues confiaban en Issei.

\- Que piensas Ddraig?

\- **[Te lo repito la cantidad de aumentos que puedes soportar es ridícula contando que solo despertaste tu Sacread Gear ayer por la noche.]**

\- Genial

\- **[Por cierto, ya sabes que harás cuando las dueñas del territorio te busquen?]**

\- Trataré de que no me vean como un enemigo, no quisiera que la gente inocente se vea envuelta en el fuego cruzado.

\- **[Esperemos que te escuchen, sino tendremos que luchar]**

\- Tranquilo, no perderé.

El fin de semana paso de manera rápida para Issei. Estuvo entrenando la mayoría del tiempo. Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar. Pues era lunes y si no se apuraba llegaría tarde al colegio.

Cuando estaba por llegar al colegio se topo con sus "amigos" Matsuda y Motohama.

-Hola Issei –Dijo Matsuda.

-Hola chicos.

-Oye, ¿Es cierto que tuviste una cita con una belleza pelinegra de otra escuela? – Motohama

-Es cierto

-Traidor!- Dijeron ambos tratando de golpear a Issei en el estomago pero no contaron con que él sea muy resistente y cuando sus puños impactaron sintieron que golpearon concreto. Así ambos se encorvaron frotándose el puño para tratar de aliviar el dolor.

-Que les pasa?

\- Conseguiste novia antes que nosotros y no nos presentaste a sus amigas, mal amigo. –Dijo Matsuda.

\- Oigan solo fue una cita. Además dudo a que nos volvamos a ver.

-Si es asi….entonces puedes presentarme a una de las chicas del club de Kendo? –Dijo Motohama

-No, a una del club de natación.- Dijo Matsuda.

-No creo que sea buena idea pues los odian.

Lo dicho por el castaño fue ignorado por ambos idiotas. Issei se palmeo la cara con la esperanza de que en algún momento ambos entendieran las señales de que debían dejar eso. Levantando su mirada noto que de la pared del colegio salían dos varillas de hierro separadas 1 metro una de la otra. Allí le vino una idea.

Tan enfrascados están en su discusión que ninguno noto que Issei los había sujetado del cuello de su camisa y los había colgado en las varillas a medio metro del suelo. Issei se alejo un poco y noto a sus amigos colgados del lugar. Increíblemente ambos seguían discutiendo, decidió dejarlos así y luego entro en la academia.

El castaño podía sentir las miradas furtivas que le daban, pero estas rápidamente desaparecían. A lo largo de tantos años sus instintos se han desarrollado. Ha aprendido a pensar no solo como cazador sino como presa también, ellos pensaban que vigilaban a Issei pero era él quien los vigilaba.

Las clases pasaron de manera lenta para Issei, pese a que era bastante listo se aburría por las diferentes formulas como toda persona normal. Durante el almuerzo sintió que lo observaban nuevamente pero el fingía que no los notaba pero se mantenía en un estado de alerta continuo esperando a que se presentaran, cosa que no sucedió sino hasta el final de la clase.

-¿Disculpen esta Hyodo Issei aquí?- El que lo dijo no fue sino otro que Kiba Yutto que había entrado en el salón de clases cuando el castaño estaba por irse.

-Ese soy yo – Dijo Issei con su mochila en mano parándose en frente del recién llegado.

-Mucho gusto, veras Buchou quiere reunirse contigo.

-Y si no quiero? – Esto lo dijo acercándose un poco más al chico, haciendo resaltar mas la diferencia de tamaños, no solo en musculatura sino también en estatura. Kiba mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco intimidado por el castaño. Trago duro antes de volver a preguntar.

-¿Podría acompañarme por favor? –Trato de mantenerse sereno pero el miedo en su voz lo delataba.

-De acuerdo, abre el camino.- Esta vez lo dijo más relajado y un poco feliz al ver que tenia aun sus habilidades de intimidación.

Así ambos se dirigieron al viejo edificio del instituto. Se llevaron bien pues ambos eran objeto de la atención femenina. Estuvieron hablando de temas varios, para demostrar que de verdad Issei no los quería como enemigos.

Pronto llegaron al Club del Ocultismo donde una voz los invito a entrar.

Al entrar Issei noto a Rias que estaba sentada en un escritorio en el fondo de la sala y junto a ella estaba su fiel reina Akeno. Frente al escritorio se encontraba en uno de los sillones paralelos a la pared Koneko que estaba comiendo unos dulces. Kiba pasó y se sentó en el sillón frente a Koneko. Y el rubio le ofreció a tomar asiento a Issei en el sillón frente al escritorio. Una vez sentado la presidenta del club comenzó a hablar.

-Encantada de conocerte mi nombre es Rias Gremory. Ella es Akeno Himijema. El que te trajo es Kiba Yutto y ella en Koneko Toujo. Y somos en club del ocultismo.- Esto lo dijo apuntando a cada uno los cuales saludaron al castaño.

-Encantado de conocerlos…Gremory-san podría decirme el por qué de nuestra reunión.- Dijo Issei de la manera más educada posible pues no quería malos entendimientos.

-Veras tu cita….no era humana y la encontramos muerta en un árbol.

-Lo sé, yo lo hice.

Ante tal afirmación todos ampliaron sus ojos. Y miraron directamente a Issei el cual seguía bebiendo el té que se le fue ofrecido a principios de la conversación.

-Qué?

-Oigan no me miren así, ella trato de matarme.

Así Issei les comento toda la historia de su primera cita. Se sorprendieron por la resistencia del castaño. Akeno sonrojada estaba más tanta al nivel de detalle de la historia. Pronto le comenzaron a contar a Issei sobre las facciones y de que ellos eran demonios. Rias le comento del papel de invocación que se le dio a principios de su cita pero también le explico que no pudieron actuar antes por la frágil tregua. La explicación convenció a Issei…apenas.

-Bueno, solo queda una cosa por preguntar… ¿Eres peligroso para nosotros?- Ante tal pregunta toda la sala se puso tensa, esperando la respuesta de su invitado.

-No, no lo seré. Pero si hacen algo me veré obligado a responder.

Ante eso todos asintieron satisfechos con la respuesta de Issei. Cuando Rias le explico sobre su nobleza y le pregunto a Issei si quería unírseles este solo puso una sonrisa melancólica y negó la propuesta, cuando le preguntaron porque este dijo.

"Ya viví demasiado, solo quiero disfrutar de esta vida..."

No comprendieron sus palabras pero no quisieron preguntar más. El castaño les dijo que si necesitaban ayuda que no dudaran en pedírsela. Siguieron hablando de temas varios hasta que recibieron una petición para acabar con un demonio callejero, ante esto invitaron al castaño el cual acepto. Lo bueno que el trabajo sería de noche, esto le daba tiempo de hacer su otro trabajo. Les dijo que iría una vez que termine con un encargo, ellos aceptaron y le indicaron el lugar y la hora.

* * *

Cuando salió del colegio paso por su casa para recoger sus herramientas y dirigirse directamente a la casa de Nonaka-san, pues le faltaban unos pequeños detalles para terminar su trabajo. Esta la recibió alegremente y le invito a pasar.

Rápidamente Issei comenzó a trabajar nuevamente…

Cuando estaba por finalizar su obra sintió que lo observaban nuevamente, cuando se giro para ver quién era solo pudo ver momentáneamente una cabellera rubia antes de que desapareciera. Issei no comprendía pero tenía una sensación de familiaridad que no podía explicar.

Una vez hecho su trabajo y habiendo cobrado su debida remuneración se retiro al lugar donde eliminarían al demonio callejero. No sin antes que Nonaka-san le comentara que su hija empezaría maña en el instituto.

Cuando el sol se oculto se dirijo a la zona de depósitos y allí vio a toda la nobleza Gremory y procedieron a acabar con el demonio.

 **(Devil: Sucede como en el anime.)**

Cuando acabaron Issei pudo tener una noción de sus habilidades de combate. No es que le impresionara pero solo para estar preparados. Al momento de retirarse un círculo mágico apareció cerca del oído de Rias.

-Aja….ya veo.

-Que pasa Gremory-san?- Dijo Issei

-Veras, ha habido dos grupos de caídos que han estado asesinando a personas por toda la ciudad y Sona me ha informado que encontró al grupo más grande. Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada por la tregua, pero no podemos dejar que maten a más familias inocentes.

Ante eso a Issei le vino a la mente la imagen de sus padres siendo asesinados por los caídos. El solo pudo bajar su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo cubra sus ojos.

-¿Donde está el lugar?

-Está cerca de aquí, en esa dirección.- Dijo algo confundida apuntado hacia una calle.

Issei por su lado comenzó a caminar en esa dirección seguido por el intrigado grupo Gremory.

Al llegar al lugar notaron que era un hotel recientemente clausurado. Las luces estaban encendidas lo cual indicaban que el lugar estaba en uso. Issei bajo su mochila y comenzó a buscar algo en ella. Rias se acerco a él.

-Que harás Issei?

\- Ustedes no pueden atacarlos por la tregua, pero yo no soy parte de ninguna facción. No puedo permitir que estos cuervos vengan a hacer lo que quieran, así que les cortare las alas.

En eso Issei saco su máscara de hockey y se la coloco, aparte de eso saco un machete con la hoja negra. Antes de ingresar se dirijo al grupo Gremory que se estremeció ante él.

 **-No dejen que nadie salga…**

Ellos solo pudieron asentir. El castaño al haber recibido la afirmación coloco su machete en su funda y se adentro al hotel.

El lugar estaba hecho un asco. Sin importarle el desorden paso atrás del mostrador y allí encontró un mapa del edificio, además de las posibles ubicaciones de sus víctimas.

Primero se dirijo a la cocina.

La cocina estaba todavía amueblada pues aun no han podido quitar los aparatos. Cerca de la estufa se encontraba una mujer en sus treintas con el pelo negro, estaba cocinando una especie de estofado.

-Malditos idiotas me ponen a cocinar mientras ellos se divierten.

Esta no noto que Issei se posiciono detrás de ella. Cuando ella noto el reflejo de este en su cuchara ya era tarde.

 **AAAAHHHH**

Issei la había sujetado de la cabeza y la golpeo contra la olla, la cual cayó al piso dejando la flama de la estufa. Issei aprovecho esto y la vivió a golpear contra la estufa pero esta vez también tenía la flama la cual le había quemado el rostro a la mujer.

 **PUM**

Ella había golpeado a Issei mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación pero no sirvió de mucho pues rápidamente este se había acercado a agarrar de nuevo a su víctima. En eso el castaño noto una licuadora.

 **CRISS**

El había roto el vaso de la licuadora y la había encendido haciendo que las aspas girasen velozmente. Tomando de la cabeza a su víctima la acerco hasta que este en frente a las aspas. Ella forcejeaba como podía uso sus brazos para tratar de frenar su avance pero fallo….miserablemente.

 **BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Las aspas de la licuadora le han quitado la nariz y el ojo derecho así como un poco del cerebro a la caída. Issei dejo el cuerpo sin vida la cual cayo con un ruido sordo y se dirigió a al sótano.

Una vez allí noto la caja de fusibles y sin dudar arranco los cable haciendo que el edifico quedase a oscuras. Rápidamente se dirigió a las suites del edificio.

Pasando por los distintos pasillos llego a una en la cual se podían oír los gemidos. Cuando estos cesaron abrió silenciosamente la puerta notando como un hombre de no más de 20 años de pelo rubio estaba sudoroso y de espaldas sobre una cama, cubierto con solo unas sabanas.

Issei entro de manera silenciosa a la habitación. El hombre estaba tratando de alcanzar una lata de cerveza que estaba sobre una de las mesitas de noche. Pero dejo su espalda descubierta. Issei levanto su machete con ambas manos y lo bajo de manera rápida.

Uno

Dos

Tres

Cuatro

Cinco

Seis

Siete

Ocho

Nueve

Nueve, fueron en total las repetidas apuñaladas que le dio al sujeto que no tuvo ni la oportunidad de gritar. Las blancas sabanas se teñían del rojo más puro, el rojo de la sangre. Issei noto que le faltaba algo a su obra así que tomo la base de metal de colchón y lo doblo.

 **CRACK**

Al terminar tanto el colchón como el sujeto estaban con la forma de una V, pues ese ruido había sido la columna del caído. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió al baño donde una caída de pelo castaños es estaba bañando, solo separados por el plástico de la divisoria.

-Oh, valla, si quieres mas diversión podr- No pudo continuar hablando pues una mano la había sostenido de la base del cráneo.

 **PUM**

Issei golpeo la cabeza de la mujer contra los azulejos del baño, los cuales se estaban quebrando con suma facilidad ante la fuerza del Slayer. La mujer tenía lágrimas bajando por los ojos y podía sentir su cálida sangre en contraste al frio del agua de la ducha. Usando la fuerza que le quedaba aparto la divisoria para ver a su atacante. Solo para ver esa mascara antes de que él le quebrara el cráneo.

 **PUM**

 **CRACK**

En eso Issei noto que las luces estaban parpadeando, alguien estaba tratando de arreglar las luces. Rápidamente se dirigió de nuevo al sótano para ver a un hombre de pelo azul con una linterna frente a la caja de fusibles.

-Quien pudo causar est- Fue cortado por Issei pues este le había apuñalado en su estomago con el machete.

Antes de que pudiera gritar Issei garro su cabeza y la estrello contra la caja de fusibles con la suficiente fuerza para quebrarle el cráneo.

 **PUM**

 **CKACK**

Ya solo quedaban dos según lo que le había dicho Rías. Se dirigió nuevamente a la zona de Suites y oyó el sonido el sonido de la ducha. Rápidamente entro en el baño para ver a una mujer de pelo verde a punto de desvestirse.

-Quien eres?

Issei no tomo en cuenta la pregunta y la sujeto del cuello y la estampo contra la pared. La caído forcejeaba y trataba de golpear al Slayer como podía pero pareciera que no surtían efecto.

Issei aun con la caído contra la pared la arrastro contra el muro hasta que ambos estuvieron el la ducha. El golpe fue lo suficiente para que callera el pico de la ducha. La mujer cada vez le resultaba más difícil luchar pues estaba por perder la conciencia, solo quería que esto acabe pronto y al parecer fue escuchada.

 **TRUM**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHH**

Issei la había apuñalado con el pico de la ducha en el estomago. Lo que indicaba que moriría por la herida y la pérdida de sangre. Pero hasta ese momento su corazón seguiría latiendo.

 **PUM PUM**

 **PSHHHHH**

El agua de la ducha había vuelto a caer en forma de lluvia pero ahora estaba mesclada con sangre, bilis y jugos gástricos. Las cuales caían de forma libre sobre Issei. Saliendo de su ducha de viseras se dirigió hacia el último objetivo, además tendría que eliminar la evidencia y solo había una manera.

El grupo Gremory se encontraba esperando a las afueras del edificio. Habían puesto una barrera para que nadie los vea ni los escuche. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que los gritos se escuchen, cada uno de ellos les helaba la sangre. Salvo a Akeno que le hacían entrar en calor.

 **BOOOOM**

Cuando se dieron vuelta vieron como el edificio empezaba a ser consumido por las llamas, de inmediato se preocuparon por su nuevo amigo pues al ser un humano no creyeron que sobreviviría. Estaban por entrar cuando un ruido llamo su atención.

 **CRISS**

Del segundo piso vieron como un cuerpo atravesaba la ventana y caía a solo unos metros de ellos. Cuando se acercaron para ayudarlo notaron que era un caído con el pelo negro. Este extendió su mano como si quisiera agarrarlos en un gesto de suplica.

-Ayúdenme….

Decía como podía, se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos…

 **PUUM**

De la misma ventana había caído otra persona. Este al aterrizar había cuarteado el suelo al impactar. Tenía una postura de manera en que uno de sus puños tocaba el suelo al igual que una de sus rodillas y el otro brazo lo tenía más arriba. Al levantar su cara se pudo notar la máscara de hockey que llevaba Issei. Le salía vapor por muchas partes. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a los demonios fue la sangre en la máscara esta se había secado de manera que pareciera que estaba llorando….lagrimas de sangre.

Issei se acercaba al caído empuñando su machete. Este trataba de huir como podía pero no pudo pues le fallaban las piernas. Como último esfuerzo miro a la máscara de su asesino.

 **-Hombres muertos no cuentan cuentos…**

 **CHOMP**

Así de un machetazo había asesinado al último de ese grupo. Estaba cansado y solo quería irse a casa. Cuando miro a sus amigos solo noto miradas de sorpresa. No les sorprendió el cómo acabo con ellos pues ellos también hacían algo parecido.

-Ejem. Creo que ya esta, ya no los molestaran, si me disculpan yo me retiro.

Issei se estaba por retirar cuando…

-Espera, déjame limpiarte. – Dijo Akeno.

Así usando un poco de magia ella limpio la sangre de las ropas del castaño. Este era más alto que la pelinegra por una cabeza. Ella le indico para que se inclinara, cuando lo hiso Akeno lamio su mejilla hasta llegar a la oreja.

El salto un poco ante este arrebato. Cuando la miro noto que tenía un sonrojo en su cara y una de sus manos en una mejilla. Ella coloco un papel doblado en el bolsillo del castaño y lo empujo a un círculo mágico que había creado

 **FLUSH**

El castaño había aparecido en su habitación. Un tanto confundido por su primer viaje. Pero recordó el papel que le dio la pelinegra al desdoblarlo abrió mucho los ojos pues decía

 **Llámame ;)**

 **X7X-9XX-XX0**

 **XOXXOOXX**

El castaño solo pudo poner una sonrisa de bobo. Había conseguido el número de una chica por hacer eso. Guardo el número en su teléfono y se fue a dormir pues mañana tenia escuela.

* * *

Al día siguiente el castaño se encontraba feliz en su asiento. Pudo escuchar susurros de sus compañeros de que hoy vendría un nuevo estudiante pero la verdad no le importaba mucho. Estuvo así hasta que entro el profesor.

-Muy bien clase, hoy tendremos una nueva alumna. Por favor pasa.

Así la clase se lleno de bullicio pues una hermosa rubia con el pelo hasta la espalda baja, cuerpo de infarto, ojos celestes, hermoso rostro y las uñas de la mano derecha las tenía en color rojo había entrado en la clase.

-Por favor preséntate

La rubia no le hiso caso al profesor y paso su mirada por toda la clase hasta que se topo con es castaño. Ella camino hasta quedar frente a la mesa de Issei. Este miro con una ceja levantada a su nueva compañera.

-Puedo ayudarte.- Dijo inclinando se un poco hacia delante.

-En realidad si puedes.

Acto seguido ella agarro al castaño de su camisa y choco sus labios contra los suyos. Le tomo unos segundos a Issei corresponder el beso debido a su asombro. Cuando se separaron en busca de oxigeno se miraron a los ojos ambos con un leve sonrojo. Fue allí cuando el castaño noto sus ojos. Ojos que solamente una persona tenía.

-N-n-n-Natalie?!

-Te encontré muchachote.

Asi es damas y caballeros les presento a

Natalie Kruger

La hermana menor de Fredy Kruger

Y el primer amor de Jason Vorgees.

* * *

 **Devil: UUUUUFFFFFF. Que fuerte camp…. Esa no te la esperabas. Para quien quiera saber cómo se ve Natalie busquen el Google…Bishoujo Horor.**

 **Además quiero decir que para antes del fin de enero tendré el cap final de El Dragón que le Valio.**

 **Zero: Eso fue todo por ahora y sin más se despiden….TheDevil…**

 **Devil: ….Zero!**

 **Ambos: DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEWS!**

 **BYE**


	4. Chapter 4: Explicación y una nueva amiga

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos. Como prometí publique este el cap junto con mi otro fic Un prototipo entre héroes. Como no tengo mucho que decir vamos con las reviews.**

 **Darvil: Muchas gracias, me siento alagado.**

 **RJRP: Muchas gracias viniendo de otro autor, es un alago.**

 **Joaco14jc: la verdad no sé si hará falta el contarles la historia. Al menos no en un futuro próximo pues como dije en el cap. pasado "no son el mismo". Pero no está confirmado si veo la oportunidad tal vez lo haga.**

 **Dark Blade 2017: Gracias.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Eso lo diré más adelante. Quizás en el próximo cap.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Y ya viene la locura. Solo leelo.**

 **Rekyuu: Aquí ta!**

 **James Anderson: Ni te lo imaginas.**

 **LUC: A que no verdad?**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Ya lo veras. Y aquí está.**

 **Jackson Dragnel: No hay molestia. Pero no entendí tu pregunta.**

 **TheFat Cartman: No se de donde salió, solo salió. Y solo espera a los próximos capítulos pues la cosa se pondrá a aun más sabrosona.**

 **Antes de que lean el cap quiero decir que estoy buscando un OP para el fic. Si quieres recomendar uno deja tu comentario y yo lo adaptare. Ya tengo el ED**

 **SIN MAS AL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Alcaraciones**

-Hola-Habla normal

 **-Te vere en el infierno-** Issei con mascara

 **-[Yo te lo dije socio]-** Draig o un ser superior

 **-(Me encanta el pastel)-** Pensamientos

* * *

En estos momentos Issei sentía que dentro de sí mismo. Su cerebro y su sentido común le decían que quien estaba frente a él no era real, pero su corazón, ojos y labios le decían que la chica que estaba frente a él era esa chica de la cual se había enamorado.

\- ¿Que pasa muchachote?¿Te quedaste frío como un muerto?

Si, ahora no había ninguna duda, ella era Natalie...

Pero la duda aún persistía. ¿Por qué esta aquí? Eso era lo importante sino el cómo. Venían de otro mundo y para que el pudiera llegar aquí tuvieron que matarlo. No quisiera que ella tuvo que pasar por eso, si alguien la había tocado le metiera un machete por donde no brilla el sol.

Pero aún así una parte de él nunca la olvido, y si le preguntarán que si estaba feliz de que estuviera aquí, issei les diría que sí sin dudar.

Durante todo ese tiempo que se pasaron mirándose fijamente ignoraron al resto de su clase. En las cuales se podía observar la sorpresa y otras expresiones en las caras de sus compañeros. Por parte de las chicas era una expresión de asombro con un poco de horror y celos, pues Natalie no había estado más de 5 minutos en la clase y ya había cautivado a su Jardinero, además por la forma en la que le hablaba parecía que se conocían desde antes. Por parte de los chicos era clara la sorpresa y los celos también algunos pensaban "No puede ser, apenas entra una chica y este ya la conquista" esos y muchos otros pensamientos rondaban las mentes de los elementos masculinos del salón. Unos más sensatos pensaron que ahora que tenia novia estaría apartado y eso podría mejorar su oportunidad con las chicas.

En todo caso el profesor decidió ponerle fin al asunto.

\- EJEM!-Esto llamó la atención de los alumnos.- Cómo les decía... ella es la nueva estudiante. ¿Por qué no te presentas?

\- Claro- Dijo la rubia para pasar al frente del salón haciendo un vaivén de caderas para dejar hipnotizados a todos los chicos en especial a Issei.-Mucho gusto soy Natalie Nonaka, espero que nos llevemos bien.

\- Creo que no habrá tiempo para preguntas debido a tu primera impresión pero creo que el señor Hyodo no le molestaría enseñarte los terrenos del colegio ¿Verdad?- Dijo el profesor mirando a Issei, el cual tenía una mirada perdida, el castaño sólo se limito a asentir de forma automática. La llegada de la rubia, más el beso y el pequeño show le habían frito los sesos, solo le hacía falta su machete y la máscara para ser su antiguo yo.

-Con eso arreglado, saquen sus libros en la pagina...

Así la clase se reanudó, el castaño hacia todas las cosas de forma automática, su cerebro estaba trabajando a mil por hora para tratar de encontrarle respuestas a muchas cosas. Una de ellas era si Natalie todavía sentía algo por él. Ella fue la única que lo amo en su anterior etapa. No le gustaría pensar en cómo sería si le dijera que lo odiaba. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una pelota de papel que le había pegado en la cabeza. Al girarse atrás vio que Natalie le guiñaba el ojo antes de reanudar su trabajo.

Issei abrió la pelota de papel para ver lo que tenia escrito

 _En el descanso nos vemos en la azotea._

 _~Nat~_

Oh si, esto es justo lo que esperaba. En el receso tendría su respuesta. Solo esperaba que esté listo para ella.

Cuándo el timbre del receso sonó la rubia abandono el aula antes de que alguien pudiera hacerle alguna pregunta. Issei por su parte no tuvo tanta suerte, fue acorralado con preguntas a las cuales el respondía de forma evasiva o vaga. Cuando al fin pudo salir se dirigió rápidamente a la azotea.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta que daba a ese lugar pudo ver a dicha rubia que estaba mirando hacia el patio con una mirada lejana.

\- ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?-Dijo Natalie.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?-Le respondió Issei

\- En ese entonces eras un hombre de pocas palabras - Dijo ella para comenzar a acercársele.

\- Es curioso pues no podía pronunciar ninguna.

Cuando terminó de decir eso estaban uno frente al otro. Sin que ninguno dijera algo más se abrazaron. Quedaron así por lo que pareciera ser una eternidad. Sintiendo el calor del otro, haciendo parecer que todos esos años que pasaron separados no fuera nada.

-Realmente te extrañe

\- Y yo a ti Nat.

Quedo decidido, no le importaba por qué estaba aquí solo importaba que ella estaba bien. En ese momento Issei no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que conoció a Natalie.

* * *

 _Flasback_

 **(Devil: Referencia a Viernes 13 parte 8)**

 _Otro mundo. Año 1990_

 _Era media noche cerca de los muelles de Manhattan, la niebla cubría toda la zona. Había muy pocas personas por esta zona, no porque era muy tarde sino porque tenían miedo._

 _ **KYAAAAA**_

 _El grito de una chica irrumpió en la noche._

 _En medio de un callejón maloliente un sujeto el cual podía describirse como un delincuente estaba tratando de someter a una joven de pelo rubio la cual había sido inyectada con una sustancia desconocida, estaba mareada y confundida pero aun así se defendía._

 _Pero el delincuente había cometido un gravísimo error, había intentado aprovecharse de la víctima de Jason._

 _ **TAP TAP**_

 _Las pisadas hacían eco atreves de las húmedas y frías paredes del callejón. Junto con esas pisadas una sombras se hiso presente, un figura de aproximadamente dos metros de altura, vestido con un mono de color azul ensangrentado y los más resaltante... una máscara de hokey._

 _Jason miro atreves del callejón en busca de su futura victima cuando vio ese imbécil tratando de hacerlo con su víctima._

 _-(No en mi guardia hijo de puta)-Fue lo que pensó._

 _\- Vamos nena déjame hacerte sentir bien...- Dijo el delincuente tratando de cumplir su cometido. Cuando noto que una sombra se le cernía.- Pero qué?_

 _ **Ahh**_

 _No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues fue lanzado al otro lado del callejón. Este se levantó enseguida y de uno de sus bolsillos saco una jeringa llena de metanfetaminas._

 _\- Ahora sí, cuando te clave esto me aseguraré de convertirte en carne picada._

 _El sujeto corrió contra Jason para tratar de clavarle la aguja en el pecho pero el Slayer era más fuerte y a escasos centímetros detuvo la mano del agresor y con el su aguja._

 _ **Ahhhhh**_

 _El sujeto gritaba pues la fuerza que aplicaba en su muñeca era suficiente para hacer que se le rompa, pero soltó la jeringa el cual Jason agarró y sin vacilación la encajó el el ojo derecho del delincuente._

 _ **AHHHHHHHH**_

 _Se aseguro de empujarla hasta el fondo cuando llegó todo lo que pudo presionó el botón de la inyección para que reciba una dosis letal directo en el cerebro._

 _Como último toque retiro el émbolo haciendo que por la presión en la cabeza salgan de la jeringa sangre, líquido cefalorraquídeo y un poco de materia gris._

 _Al dejar el cuerpo en el suelo se volvió a la chica rubia, la cual seguía en un estado dudoso._

 _-Oye viejo me olvide la billetera_

 _Una nueva voz apareció de una de los extremos del callejón. Otro delincuente de pelo negro, probablemente un amigo del anterior no le tomaría mucho tiempo matarlo._

 _-Hyaaaa_

 _Del techo una figura cayó sobre el desprevenido delincuente clavando unas garras que tenía en su mano derecha. Apuñalándole el corazón matándolo en el acto._

 _Cuando la figura se levantó Jason no pudo quedar más anonadado. Tenía el pelo rubio, ojos azules, una increíble figura, vestía unos shorts negros y un suéter a rayas de color rojo y negro, en su mano derecha unas mortíferas garras de acero muy afiladas y en su cabeza un sombrero de color café oscuro._

 _-Odio a los violadores._

 _Jason sólo pudo quedar mirando a la chica. Por primera vez en muchos años sintió que su corazón latía verdaderamente. Latía muy rápidamente._

 _Cuando la chica noto al enmascarado una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro._

 _\- Creo que te deje frío como un muerto._

 _Fin del Flasback_

* * *

En algún momento entre los recuerdos de Issei este se había recostado contra la valla y junto a él estaba Natalie usando su hombro como almohada. Ella fue la primera en hablar.

\- Recuerdo que me seguiste durante horas para pedir que saliera contigo. Recuerdo lo feliz que estabas cuando acepté.

* * *

 _Flasback_

 _Jason había conseguido después de muchos intentos que Natalie aceptará salir con el. Aunque no tenía idea de que hacer estaba muy feliz, tan feliz que se olvido de sus víctimas... por ahora._

 _Incluso entró en un parque local._

 _Jason daba brincos de felicidad. Era una imagen bastante extraña, pero la gente lo ignoraba._

 _ **Buaaaa**_

 _Una niña estaba llorando porque su gato no podía bajar del árbol. Al pasar Jason estaba de tan buen humor que decidió ayudarla._

 _ **MIAAAAU**_

 _El gato asustado por su presencia trato de atacarlo, trato de arañar su cabeza pero este dijo algo que dejó paralizado al gato._

 _La niñita estaba feliz porque su gato estaba de vuelta con ella, pero confundida porque su gato estaba tieso y más blanco de lo normal_

 _Jason continúo su alegre paseo incluso saco su machete y comenzó a balancearlo mientras saltaba y se salía del camino y entraba en el bosque._

 _Como era otoño las hojas de los árboles caían y formaban una alfombra por todo el parque. De los cuales un grupo de jóvenes estaba jugando con ellas. Jasón no dudo en unírseles, los joven no les importó que se les uniera mientras más mejor._

 _En algún momento Jason comenzó a tararear una canción y los demás lo seguían. En menos de un minuto estaban cantando "I Love You Baby" con todo y coreografía._

 _Oh pretty baby_

 _Don't bring me down I pray_

 _Oh pretty baby_

 _Now that I've found you stay_

 _And let me love you, baby_

 _Let me love you~_

 _ **AGK**_

 _ **AHHHHH**_

 _ **CHOMP**_

 _Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando de repente Jason comenzó a apuñalar a la gente._

 _Todo esto fue observado por Natalie desde la copa del árbol más alto del parque. Fue divertido verlo en este estado y estaba feliz por haber aceptado._

 _Fin del Flasback_

* * *

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada nuevamente. Solo estaban allí disfrutando uno del otro.

\- ¿Sientes lo mismo por mí, después de tanto tiempo?-Dijo Issei.

Esta era la pregunta que estaba carcomiendo a Issei desde dentro. Esta respuesta es la única que verdaderamente le interesaba a issei, la única que le importaba y la única que lo dañaría.

Natalie no contesto por un minuto entero, levantó su mirada como si estuviera pensando, esto estaba matando al castaño. De pronto ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Hace falta que siquiera lo preguntes?

No había palabra para expresar la felicidad que sentía Issei en estos momentos. Una idea apareció en su mente.

\- Te voy a presentar a mis amigos, son un poco raros pero son buena gente.

\- ¿Son los demonios?

-Eh? Sabes de ellos?

\- Lo sé, no los conozco pero sería agradable.

Así y como dijo se hizo. Una vez terminado el periodo de clases el castaño llevo a Natalie al salón del Club del ocultismo. En donde Rías estaba hablando algo con Kiba, Akeno estaba sirviendo el té y Koneko estaba comiendo dulces.

\- Ah, hola Ise.-Dijo Rias.

\- Hola chicas y Kiba- Dijo Issei para sentarse en el sillón paralelo al escritorio. Issei solía visitar el club cuando no tenía trabajos que hacer, a veces le pedían ayuda a Issei en algunos contratos.

\- Hola Ise-kun - Dijo Akeno en un tono que envió una señal eléctrica a la columna del castaño.

\- Eh, vine a presentarles a Natalie, ella sabe del mundo sobrenatural, y ella es...

\- Soy su novia.

Esa declaración llamó la atención de todos lo de la sala, incluso al mismo issei. Pese a que le sorprendió no le desagradaba la idea. Pero el asunto se volvió interesante cuando Akeno hiso una pregunta.

-Ara Ara... ¿Te molestaría compartirlo?

-(Pobre Akeno-san, Natalie nunca...)

\- No tengo problema - Respondió la rubia.

-MANDE?!

\- Escuchaste eso Ise-kun - Dijo Akeno para sentarse en su regazo muy cerca de el. Y agarrar el rostro del castaño en ambas manos- Eres todo mío.

-Ejem.

\- Perdón todo nuestro. Fu fu fu fu.

Issei no dijo nada, solo se limito a disfrutar. Draigg ya le había hablado de sus anteriores poseedores y sobre las "parejas"

\- Oye Ise, ¿crees que puedas hacernos un favor?- Dijo Rías un tanto incómoda por quedar excluida.

\- ¿Que necesitas?- Dijo para levantarse del sillón haciendo que Akeno haga un puchero.

-Yutto tiene un contrato hoy y quisiera que recojas una recompensa de un contrato anterior. Esta es la dirección - Dijo ella para entregarle un papel con algo escrito.- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

\- Por Rias-Hime-Sama iría al mismo infierno y volvería victorioso.- Dijo Issei para hacer una reverencia y besar la mano de Rias. Durante una de sus conversaciones con Kiba se entero de unas cosas de la pelirroja, como que era una especie de princesa. Le gustaba decirle Hime como una especie de broma, pero parece que Rías entendía de otra forma.

\- B-baka- Dijo ella para apretar la mirada.

\- Ara ara Ise-kun está tratando de anotar con Buchou.

\- Valla Issei eres todo un galán.-Dijo Natalie.

Issei trataba de defenderse pero todo lo que decía parecía no tener relacion. Kiba miraba todo con una sonrisa, se había puesto más animado con el castaño al rededor. En cuanto a Koneko ella estaba comiendo sus dulces en silencio.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Era cerca de media noche cuando Issei fue a la casa del cliente para poder recoger el pago, el cual era un cuadro de un árbol de flores de cerezo totalmente florecido. Pese a que el castaño no sabía nada de arte era un lindo cuadro.

-Sabes Draigg, nunca me imagine que sería el recadero de un demonio.

 **\- [Y que lo digas]**

\- No es que me queje, Rias-sempai dijo que me pagara, nunca viene mal un poco de dinero extra.

 **\- [En eso te doy la razón... oye compañero hay algo cerca]**

\- Eh?

En ese momento el cielo adquirió una coloración extraña.

\- Una barrera?

 **TAP TAP**

El sonido de unos tacones lleno la tranquila calle por donde estaba Issei.

-Así que tú eres el que nos ha estado dando problemas...

Issei se giro para ver quien estaba hablando. Fue una bella mujer con el pelo largo y azul, vestida con un traje de color lila mostrando mucho escote.

-Mi nombre es Kalawaner. Te lo volveré a preguntar ¿Eres tu el que atacó nuestra base?

\- Si lo soy, es mas disfrute haciéndolo- El castaño pensaba que si lograba intimidarla se iría por donde vino, así podría evitar el enfrentamiento y tal vez lograr saber donde se esconden los demás caídos.

Issei vio como la peliazul comenzó a temblar levemente y junto sus brazos como abrazándose, como tratando de contenerse.

-Fuiste tu... no me contendré.

 **FAP**

En un segundo ella había desplegado sus alas. Issei se maldijo un momento, no consigo intimidarla, además de que no traía armas con sigo y para rematar no podía usar ataques a distancia como el Dragón Shot pues no controlaba aún el poder y podría destruir una casa por accidente.

Así que dejando el cuadro a un lado se posicionó como para recibir el ataque directamente.

\- ¿Quieres un pedazo de mi?... Ven por el.-Decía desafiante el castaño

\- Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar.

Con eso último dicho por la caída se lanzó directamente contra issei, el cual espero una apuñalada de lanza, no que esta se le abalanzara en sima.

 **PAM**

Debido a la fuerza del impacto Issei fue a terminar contra una pared, se había levantado una pequeña nueve de polvo por lo cual el castaño tuvo que cerrar sus ojos.

\- (Auch. No estaba preparado para eso...)

 **BOING**

Issei sintió algo en su pecho, era bastante suave, espera, eran dos cosas. También sintió que su mano agarró algo un poco más grande, el castaño un poco dudoso decidió darle un apretón.

 **Hyaaaa~**

\- (Pero que ?!)

\- Hazlo más fuerte...

En ese momento el castaño abrió sus ojos para llevarse la sorpresa de la noche. Kalawaner estaba muy pegada a él, esta estaba frotando sus pechos contra el torso de Issei, mientras sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo del castaño. Issei miro con un poco mas de atención para saber dónde estaba su mano y noto donde estaba, en donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

-O-oye yo mate a tus amigos, ¿No deberías tratar de vengarte o algo así?-Decía el castaño un poco nervioso, su mente estaba un poco nublada.

-Esos no eran amigos míos, la verdad los habría matado yo misma pero me ahorraste las molestias - En ese momento ella lamió el cuello de Issei- Pero la verdad solo te quería agradecer por la imagen que me dejaste cuando fui allí...

\- (!No me digas que ella es...!)

En ese momento ella agarró a Issei de sí chaqueta haciendo que la mirase directo a sus ojos llenos de lujuria.

\- Quiero que me azotes contra el muro

\- (¡¿Es una masoquista?!)

En ese momento ella comenzó a deslizar sus manos lentamente hacia la zona baja del castaño. El cual se sentía débil y su mente racional se había ido de paseo.

\- (¿Que debería hacer?)

En ese momento Issei un recuerdo llegó a su mente...

* * *

 _Flasback_

 _En medio de un campo verde podemos ver a un issei no mayor a 8 años de edad que estaba jugando con un perro._

 _\- Ise-kun._

 _-Ya voy Ji-chan._

 _Así el pequeño Issei fue hacia donde lo habían llamado. Llegó a una casa normal de un diseño un poco antiguo pero en muy buen estado, esta era la casa de sus abuelos. Su abuelo fue el que lo llamo, era bastante parecido al padre de Issei pero con más arrugas con un yukata y un sombrero de paja._

 _\- ¿Que pasa abuelo?_

 _-Te voy a compartir un poco de mi sabiduría..._

 _Issei puso total atención a lo que iba a decir_

 _\- "... ¿A quién le importa si son humanos o si algo más?... Si tiene tetas ¿Cual es el problema?..."_

 _-Eh?- En ese momento el pequeño castaño no lo entendió, pero estas palabras le serían muy útiles en el futuro._

 _Fin del Flasback_

* * *

-(Malditos traumas de la infancia...)

Issei noto como la caído estaba a punto de desabrochar su cinturón. No le quedó de otra que aceptar su destino. Levantó su vista al cielo y allí una estrella brillaba con más intensidad

\- (Ji-chan... hoy me convierto en hombre...)-Dijo Issei para cerrar sus ojos y que hagan lo que quieran con el.

 **CLANK**

-(Are?)

Un tanto dudoso Issei abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrar una escena interesante. La caída estaba inconsciente en el piso y junto a ella estaba Natalie con una sartén con una abolladura. El castaño tenía una gota de sudor recorriendo si sien pero se tenso cuando Natalie lo miro directamente mientras le apuntaba con la sartén.

\- ¿Que paso aquí?¿Por qué no te defendiste?

La mente di Issei trabajaba como maratonista para hallar una respuesta en la cual saliera ileso.

-Ehh... como no traía mis herramientas solamente pude recibir el impacto y quede un poco aturdido... eh... y no podía matarla porque estamos en la vía pública... si eso paso…

\- Hmmm...

\- (Que se la crea, que se la crea, que se la crea, que se la crea, que se la crea, que se la crea, que se la crea...)

\- Bien, te creo

\- (SE LA CREYÓ)

\- Pero recuerda eres mío.-Dijo ella mientras con una mano agarraba la chaqueta de Issei y con la otra con la sartén en mano picaba el pecho de Issei.

\- Hai

-Ahora, ¿Que aremos con ella?

\- La llevare a casa tal vez sepa algo de los otros caídos.

\- Siempre recogiendo animales callejeros.

-Vamos, solo fue una vez.

\- De todas formas...- Está se acercó y le dio un rápido abrazo.- Cuídate

Al apartarse un poco se colocó su guante con agarras e hiso un tajo en el aire. Se abrió frente a ella una brecha por la cual paso y desaparecio.

\- Le hubiera pedido que me acerqué a casa...- Luego procedió a mirar a la caído aún inconsciente.- Será mejor que nos vallamos.

Así recogió el cuadro con un brazo y con el otro recogió a la peliazul como si fuera una saco de papas, emprendiendo su viaje de vuelta a casa.

Lo bueno es que al llegar sus padres estaban durmiendo. Acostó a la caído en la habitación desocupada. Mañana inventaría algo para que la dejen quedarse unos días en lo que consigue la información.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Issei estaba caminando hacia el instituto. Al parecer el golpe de Kalawaner fue tan fuerte que no despertará hasta dentro de un par de horas, le dejo el desayuno en una mesita al lado de su cama. Solo esperaba que no le hayan causado ninguna contusión importante. De repente se puso a pensar cómo había cambiado su vida.

\- (Es increíble cómo puede cambiar la vida de una persona en tan poco tiempo. Y pensar que solo me dedicaba a matar. Y ahora voy a un instituto, tengo amigos, estoy con chicas lindas, descubrí que tengo un dragón en mi brazo, estoy enamorado de la hermana de mi peor enemigo, una sádica quiere con migo y ayer casi me violan... si, la mejor vida).

 **HYAAAA**

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que había chocado contra una monja la cual cayó al piso. De inmediato Issei trato de arreglar su error.

\- Oh, lo siento déjeme ayudarla-Dijo Issei para ofrecerle la mano.

\- Muchas gracias.-Dijo ella para aceptar el gesto del castaño.

\- Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei.

\- Mucho gusto Issei-san, soy Asia Argento...

 **FLUSH**

Una corriente de aire hiso que el velo de la monja salga volando dejando al descubierto su pelo rubio oro y unos hermosos ojos verdes.

\- (Linda...)-Eso fue lo único que pensó el castaño.

* * *

 **Devil: Eso ha sido todo por ahora. Lamento si es un poco más corto que el anterior. Es que tengo algo planeado y para que se pueda entender tengo que hacerlo en el mismo capítulo. Para aquellos que esperaban más sangre lamento decir que no todos los caps serán sangrientos pues si fuera así mataría a todo el instituto y se acabo el fic.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR NO SE OLVIDEN DE DARLE A LIKE Y DEJAR REVIEW**

 **SI TE GUSTO SUSCRIBETE**

 **BYE**


	5. Chapter 5: Una monja y una nueva amiga

**Devil: Muy buenas a todo mi público querido. Les traigo un nuevo cap de esta apasionante historia en… bueno un Viernes. No tengo mucho que decir a las reviews más resaltantes. Pido disculpas si alguna no apareció, es que fueron muchas.**

 **ThePhenx: No lo es, es la máscara de Jasón pero en la pate de la boca los agujeros son triangulares.**

 **Black998: Muchas gracias, aprecio mucho eso y pues aquí está el siguiente cap.**

 **JosDXDARK: Si peleara una vez más contra Freddy pero más adelante.**

 **TheFat Cartman: Si, yo también y no, ellos pasaron algunos años juntos en el otro mundo, ese fue nada mas como se conociieron.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA: 2.0: SAPEEEE**

 **Primordialdragon: Mas o menos, sabes que me gusta salirme de los estándares. Y sobre el familiar ya tenía pensado uno pero gracias por la idea.**

 **Incursion123: Es el abuelo de Issei, el hermano del abuelo de Tomoki :v**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **RJRP: SI**

 **James Anderson: Ño**

 **Krystam091: El Harem lo dejo al final del cap.**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Suerte que ya solucionamos ese asunto.**

 **Luc: No lo hagas, no es para todos.**

 **Y esos fueron todos los reviews que responderé por ahora. AL CAPITULOOOOOOO**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **-** Hola-Habla normal

-(Hola)-Pensamientos

- **Hola-** Issei con su mascara puesta u otro ser superior

- **[Hola** **]-** Draigg o Albion

* * *

 **(Tell my Why-Berserk Op)**

 **(Instumental)**

Aparece la cara de Issei con su cascara a un lado del rostro. La imagen de Issei se llena de flamas pero siendo su silueta y rasgos visibles. Luego la imagen cambia a la mano de Issei con la Boosted Gear extendiendo un machete con la hoja negra en un fondo rojo.

 **Feel no shame about shape** **  
** **Weather changes their phrase** **  
** **Even mother will show you another way**

El fondo cambia a color negro y aparecen las palabras Vienes 13 Part: DxD. La imagen cambia a lo que pareciera ser el fondo de un lago donde esta un cuerpo sin cabeza encadenado por un pie.

 **So put your glasses on** **  
** **Nothing will be wrong** **  
** **There's no blame, there's no fame** **  
** **It's up to you**

Aparece Issei en un risco con su chaqueta marrón y su machete en su funda, el viento ondea su chaqueta y su máscara estaba en su cabeza.

 **The first words should be finded** **  
** **Whatever hold you back** **  
** **I can, I can get it off**

La cámara hace un acercamiento a Issei, luego el abre sus ojos y se coloca su máscara, clava el machete en el suelo y salta del barranco usando su machete como palanca mientras cae. Aparece una pared y sobre esta salpica sangre y luego otra donde sucede lo mismo, y luego una margarita la cual se quema con el fuego.

 *** Tell me what, Tell me what, Tell me what you want** **  
** **I don't know why, don't know why, don't know why you afraid** **  
**

La imagen muestra a Issei sonriendo, lego cambia a una del castaño sostenido de la mano con Natalie, aparece otra abrazando a Asia, otra donde Akeno le estaba dando de comer un helado. Otra donde Issei con su máscara puesta estaba llorando. Y una ultima donde esta con todo el club del ocultismo y sus amigos.

 **Tell me what, Tell me what, Tell me what you say** **  
** **I don't know why, don't know why, Too late, it's too late.**

La imagen final muestra a Issei con una sonrisa desafiante, luego este se da vuelta y comienza a caminar por un pasillo rodeado de oscuridad, en su mano derecha la BG y el su izquierda su máscara.

* * *

Issei quedó embobado unos segundos antes de recordar que el velo de la monja había volado. Haciendo todo lo que pudo logró atraparlo antes de otra corriente de aire la mandara fuera de su alcance.

\- Aquí esta- Dijo el castaño entregándole su velo.

-Gracias.

\- (A ver... piensa el algo que decir...)-Pensaba el castaño tratando de iniciar una conversación - El clima está muy agradable hoy, aunque hay un poco de viento.-Dijo con una sonrisa pero por dentro-(Tonto, ya se dio cuenta lo del viento... y con lo del clima ¿Soy la abuela del barrio?)

-Etto... estoy en problemas... me perdí.

-¿De vacaciones?-Pregunto el castaño ahora si un poco más interesado.

-Me asignaron a la iglesia de esta zona y como no había nadie que pudiera hablar pues me perdí. - Pues herá verdad. Por suerte gracias a los videos juegos Issei tenía un conocimiento básico de muchos idiomas, casi como un demonio.

-Entonces debe ser algo bueno que nos hayamos encontrado. Déjeme ayudarla.-Dijo mientras ayudaba a Asia con su equipaje. Y comenzaba a guiarla hasta la iglesia.

-Muchas gracias. Debe ser obra de dios - Dijo mientras caminaba al lado de issei.

-Me gusta pensar que las cosas suceden por algo.

-¿Usted es creyente?

-Sólo digamos que me gusta tener la mente abierta - Dijo Issei tratando de restarle importancia, después de todo, sus amigos no eran precisamente "amigos" de la iglesia.

Pasaron unos minutos caminando hasta que llegaron a un parque, en el cual había un niño llorando por un raspón en su rodilla. La monja al ver al niño en llanto no dudo en acudir en su ayuda. Esta se arrodilló y comenzó a curarlo con una luz verde, proveniente de sus manos, más en concreto de sus anillos.

-Un hombre no debería llorar por una herida así.

 **-[Oye socio]-** Dijo el dragón en la mente del castaño.

\- (¿Ddraig?)

- **[El Sacread Gear de esa monja se llama Twilight Healing, un artefacto muy útil capaz de curar las heridas de casi cualquier raza]**

-(Creo que fue el indicado para una monja)

- **[También el indicado para ponerla como objetivo de los ángeles caídos... anda con cuidado]**

Issei se limito a asentir ante la advertencia de su compañero, pese a que podría encargarse de ellos, preferiría que personas inocentes no se vean afectadas por el fuego cruzado.

Cuando Asia término de curar al niño este le agradeció y se fue junto con su madre. Asia se quedo un poco extrañada por las palabras del niño, el castaño quiso ayudarla con eso.

-El niño te estaba dando las gracias.

Ella parecía feliz por ello. Continuaron caminando hacia la iglesia durante el camino tuvieron una pequeña conversación. Pero cuando Issei le dijo que su poder era asombroso ella solo puso una sonrisa triste.

-Mira, ya llegamos. Esta es la única iglesia que conozco por aquí, así que debe ser esta - Dijo el castaño para sacar de su ensoñación a la rubia. Lo cual funcionó.

\- Muchas gracias, me gustaría invitarte un te como muestra de agradecimiento.

\- Gracias, pero tengo que declinar. La estoy llegando tarde a otro lugar.

-Oh, ya veo. De todas maneras gracias por ayudarme Issei-san.

-Fue un placer.

Así con esa última frase Issei se retiró pero no sin antes darle una última mirada por el rabillo del ojo a la iglesia, podía sentir una presencia en el edificio, pero no podía hacer nada por ahora. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no sería la última vez que visitaría esa iglesia.

* * *

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a la iglesia.

Issei logro llegar con un poco de retraso a la escuela, nada que ni haya ocurrido antes. Luego de eso, con las clases terminadas Issei fue a pasar el rato en el club del ocultismo, Natalie tuvo que ir con sus padres a comprar unos nuevos muebles para su habitación, por ello no estaría esta tarde. Así que fue a ver que hacían sus amigos demonios y por ello llegamos aquí.

No sabe cómo pero Rías se entero de que ayudó a una monja, en terrenos de la iglesia para ser más precisos. Pese a que Issei no estaba técnicamente con los demonios, ni que las lanzas de luz lo puedan lastimar... está bien casi nada lo puede lastimar. Rías se enojo por ello y así llegamos a este punto.

-¿Me estas escuchando Issei?

-Si mama.-Dijo como restándole importancia al asunto.

-Mouu. Sabes que me preocupo por ti.

\- Ya lo sé, solo la ayude, además no es como si fueran a lastimarme.

-Eso lo sé pero no hace que me preocupe menos.- Dijo ella un tanto afligida, parecía como que la habían regañado.

\- Mira, si te hace feliz evitare acercarme a la iglesia.- Dijo el tratando de no hacer llorar a su amiga, eso era lo último que quería.

-En realidad sí, me hace feliz.-Dijo ella cambiando su actitud increíblemente rápido.

Issei pudo ver en su cara como había caído redondito en su juego, pero ya se la cobraría.

-¿Issei podrías hacerme un favor?- Volvió a decir ella.

-Claro

-Quisiera que vayas a este lugar y recogieras el pago de uno de los contratos.

-¿Y que hay para mí?

-Una recompensa que se que quieres.

Issei no estaba del todo seguro del significado de sus palabras, no estaba del todo seguro de si los demonios podían leer o saber los deseos de la gente. Pero de repente le vino a la mente algo que estaba deseando, un helado, si puede que sea algo tonto pero no ha tenido tiempo los últimos días por varias cosas, quería ir con Natalie por uno pero si Rías le ofrecía uno él no se negaría.

-Ohhh. Así que era eso.-Dijo el castaño creyendo que era de lo que estaban hablando.

-Sí.- Dijo la pelirroja con total seguridad.

-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de probarlo.

-A-ah sí?- Dijo ella tomada con la guardia baja.

-Me encantaría con un poco de crema batida encima.-Dijo el castaño un poco más cerca de ella.

-S-si?- Dijo cada vez mas roja por el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Sabes lo que haré cuando lo tenga frente mío?- Dijo Issei prácticamente detrás de la pellirroja.

-¿Q-que c-cosa?- Dijo ella sumamente nerviosa y roja.

-Voy a lamerlo hasta dejar el tazón... reluciente. – Dijo en el oído de ella.

En ese momento la pelirroja se desmayo sobre su silla, el castaño se apresuró para ver si estaba bien y lo estaba, solo se desmayo.

En ese momento entró Koneko comiendo dulces y en su mano una bolsa con más dulces en ella.

-¿Que le haces a Buchou?- Dijo ella.

Issei estaba por contestar hasta que vio los dulces.

-¿Ella no te dijo que no comas tantos dulces a estas horas?

La albina también se quedo callada por la pregunta.

-Yo me callo si tú te callas- Dijo Issei

-Hecho.

Así Issei luego de hacer un pacto de silencio con la loli salió directo a cumplir su encargo. Pero haría una parada en su casa para ver a su inquilina.

-(Me pregunto qué sabor tiene el helado de Rías)

* * *

Cuando llego a su casa no había nadie aun. Sus padres aun no llegaban del trabajo, una cosa buena en realidad, menos probabilidad de mezclarse con lo sobrenatural. Subiendo por las escaleras se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes.

Allí estaba tal y como la dejo la noche pasada. Debido a la oscuridad de la noche y el intento de… eso no pudo notar que ella era realmente bella, mejor dicho sexy. Ella se había movido en sueños haciendo que unos cuantos botones se desprendan dando a Issei una vista asombrosa.

Tan concentrado estaba que por poco no nota que su mano estaba a punto de ir a tocar ciertas partes. Con su otra mano se agarro la muñeca, justo antes de llegar.

-Debo resistir… la tentación…es muy fuerte…

Decía el castaño haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-Un apretoncito no le molestaría…

Al final cedió a sus instintos, se acerco y cuando su mano estaba a menos de 5 cm.

-Nggg.

Eso hiso que el castaño alejara su mano y se la colocara sobre su corazón el cual latía muy rápido.

-(Tan cerca…)-Decía con lagrimas mentales, tal vez no sea un pervertido, pero si un adolecente hormonal.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo la peliazul.

-Estas en mi casa- Dijo ya una vez calmado y sentándose junto a la cama en una silla que estaba al lado.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Te desmayaste en la calle y no podía dejarte allí y te ayude.

En eso ella pudo recordar lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes de quedar inconsciente.

-Lo siento. No estaba pensando con claridad.

-¿Por qué?- esta vez lo dijo el castaño.

-Bueno por casi…

-Ya deja eso, no me importa, mentiría si dijera que al final no quería… solo ¿Por qué yo?

Ella estaba un poco feliz de que no le guardara rencor y dijo que él no estaba en contra ósea que le estaba dando su consentimiento, eso se traduce como otra oportunidad para intentarlo.

-Pues ha sido una semana difícil, me transfirieron de mi puesto administrativo aquí sin ningún tipo de explicación y mis compañeros eran unos idiotas, así que tenía que quitarme el estrés de alguna manera. Y cuando te vi y luego lo que hiciste me hiso sentir que solo tú podrías ayudarme

El castaño entendió bien eso, de algún modo todos tenían que quitarse el estrés, antes el matar era uno de sus medios quita estrés, que le producía por matar gente. Si su anti estrés también le daba estrés, no era lo mejor pero era lo que había. Y la verdad una parte de él se sentía feliz de que lo eligieran para este tipo de cosas, no lo diría en voz alta pero es un logro como hombre. Pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Espera, dijiste que te asignaron esta semana sin ninguna explicación ¿verdad?

-Así es.

Esto no lo pensó, ella no tenía nada que ver ni con los asesinatos, ni con nada relacionados a estos caídos. Tal vez pueda sacar algo de información aun.

-¿Sabes donde se ocultan?

-En la iglesia abandonada.

En la misma iglesia donde estaba Asia, ahora mismo no podía ir y sacarla sin más, no tenía toda la información y esto podía jugarle en contra, así que opto por lo sano, dejarlo pasar por esta vez. Ahora pudo concentrarse más en su invitada.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

Kalawaner se limito a asentir. Tal vez no fue mala idea lo de la otra noche. Luego de eso el castaño y la peliazul tuvieron un agradable momento comiendo, riendo y pando el rato, hasta que el castaño tuvo que irse a cumplir su misión.

* * *

Cuando la noche callo Issei pudo ir a buscar el pago por el contrato. No es que el no podría ir luego de la escuela o en pleno día. Más que nada era por el horario del cliente. Además que este era el horario en el que un demonio vendría, más que nada para darle el gusto tanto a Rías como al cliente.

Ahora mismo estaba llegando a la que sería la casa del cliente del que debe recoger la recompensa. La ultima vez causó algo de confusión lo de ser un mensajero, aunque los clientes fueron agradables, sólo esperaba a que no tenga que dar nuevamente una larga explicación o que este no sea una especie de loco.

Toc Toc Toc

-Soy un enviado del Grupo Gremory, me envían para recoger un paquete.

Espero un momento y nada paso. Volviendo a golpear la puerta, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Un tanto extrañado Issei colocó su oreja contra la puerta y no oyó nada. Al empujar un poco más su cara contra la puerta se dio cuenta de que esta no estaba asegurada.

\- Hola?

Un tanto inseguro entró dentro del apartamento, las luces estaban apagadas y estaba un poco oscuro, pero nada que el no pueda manejar. Al adentrarse un poco mas se encontró una imagen horrible. El contratista estaba crucificado de cabeza, clavado en la pared con múltiples heridas de las cuales brotaba la sangre formando un charco carmesí en el suelo.

No sintió ni un poco de miedo ante esto, el había hecho cosas más horribles y siendo franco esas heridas fueron antiestéticas, si vas a hacerlo por lo menos hazlo de forma limpia.

Lo que si le sorprendió fue... bueno que estaba muerto, obviamente un asesinato y el perpetrador estaba cerca aun.

-Un castigo justo para un pecador. Ese fue un fragmento de las sagradas escrituras.- el que lo dijo fue un sacerdote de pelo blanco y ojos rojos.- Soy el padre Freed Salzan, un maldito placer demonio.

-¿Tú hiciste eso?- Dijo enojado el castaño.

-Sí, era un aliado de los demonio y por ello lo mate, ahora déjame hacerle lo mismo!- Dijo sacando una espada de luz y una pistola.

Es castaño ni se inmuto cuando el cura loco le disparo, esas balas eran para demonios y para él una bala de calibre tan bajo no le hacía ni cosquillas.

-¿Ha?¿Por qué no te afectan? Bueno tal vez esto si!- Dijo el peliblanco para lanzarse y clavar la espada justo en el pecho de Issei. Cuanto tarto de retirarla no pudo pues la mano de castaño aun sostenía su empuñadura.

Con un fuerte cabezazo Issei separo al cura de la espada, la cual se movía rítmicamente por el pulso del castaño.

-Esas armas están diseñadas para combatir demonios, no humanos.- Dijo mientras se retiraba la espada del pecho.

\- Haaaa!

Ese grito llamo la atención de ambos. El castaño vio sorprendido quien dio el grito era la misma monja a la que había ayudado.

-¿Padre Freed?

-Oh, si eres nueva, es parte de nuestro trabajo eliminar a las personas que se relacionaron con los demonios.

En eso la monja noto al castaño con la misma sorpresa que ella.

-¿Issei-san?

-¿Asia?

-¿Espera, ustedes se conocen?. Valla que divertido una monja amiga de un demonio, me da nauseas.

-¿Issei-san es un demonio?

-No lo soy!

-Mira esas heridas, viste como saco una espada de su pecho, tampoco es humano es otra cosa…- Dijo el cura demasiado cerca de la monja.- Por ello tenemos que matarlo- Dijo apuntando su arma a Issei.

Peno la monja se coloco frente al castaño, ella estaba temblando un poco y tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Aun así Issei-san es buena persona.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Apártate antes de que también te dispare.

-Sobre mi cadáver!- Dijo Issei dejando de ser un espectador para lanzar un golpe directo a la cara del loco. Haciendo que este caiga al suelo.

-Eso me dolio… Ahora veraz!- Dijo mientras se levantaba y sacaba otra espada de luz.

Por puro instinto Issei agarro a Asia dispuesto a recibir el corte, pero este nunca llego.

 **CLANK**

Al girarse el castaño pudo ver que la espada de luz era repelida por la espada de Kiba.

-Issei!

Eso lo dijo Rías la cual llegaba con el resto de su nobleza.

-¿Rías-sempai?

-Te pido disculpas no pensé que podría ser una trampa.

-No te preocupes, ¿no ves que la estaba pasando bien?- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa obviamente fingida.

-Buchou, mas ángeles caídos- Dijo Koneko. La cual tenía unos de los muebles de lugar, el cual lanzo al padre Freed.

-¿Buchou?- Dijo Akeno.

-Nuestra prioridad es salvar a Issei. Akeno prepara un círculo mágico.- Dijo recibiendo un Hai de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué pasara con Asia?-Dijo el castaño.

-No podemos ayudarla, es miembro de la iglesia.

El castaño estaba por decir algo más pero fue detenido por la monja la cual tenía una sonrisa, pero no era de felicidad, era de melancolía.

-Está bien…

Issei pudo ver la tristeza en su mirada, no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara. Con una mirada decidida se dirigió a la pelirroja.

-Váyanse ustedes, no puedo dejarla.

Rias y los demás estaban a punto de contestar pero Issei les dijo

-Les dije… **Váyanse…**

Todos se asustaron por su tono, nunca le había hablado así. Un tanto forzados aceptaron.

-No mueras- Dijo Rías.

-Nunca lo hago- Dijo el castaño antes de que el grupo Gremory desapareciera. Así pudo pasar toda su atención a la rubia.

-Asia, ¿confías en mí?

La monja asintió.

El castaño colocó a la monja dentro de su chaqueta mientras la sujetaba con su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Lista?

-No

-Yo tampoco.

 **CRISIS**

Issei había tomado velocidad y salto a través de la ventana usando su cuerpo para romperla, siempre teniendo cuidado de que la rubia no salga lastimada.

 **PAM**

Issei aterrizó en el suelo con un ruido sordo.

-¡Alli!

\- No dejen que escape!

Issei corría hábilmente entre las lanzas de luz, pero estos caídos eran hábiles para lanzarlas, cada vez le costaba más esquivarlas.

 **GRRR**

-Ahhh!

Una de esas lanzas le había dado en la espalda justo del lado derecho, muy cerca de Asia para su gusto. En medio de la carrera tomó uno de los botes de basura y lo lazo a su espalda en un intento de deshacerse de los caídos. Tuvo suerte de que la bolsa en su interior se rompiera y que esta sirva como distracción.

Corriendo lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás logró llegar a una parte espesa del parque de la ciudad. Cuando se aseguro que ya no había nadie que los siga se recostó contra un árbol para descansar. La adrenalina del momento estaba pasando, la lanza de luz había dejado un agujero de buen tamaño, tardaría unos minutos en cerrarse.

Una luz verde llamó su atención. Al mover un poco su cabeza vio a Asia usando su habilidad para curarlo, tenía unas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, manchas de sangre en varias partes, incluyendo su cara, ella no tenía heridas visibles por lo que la sangre era de Issei.

-Lo siento

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque saliste herido por mí culpa

-Jajaja

-¿De qué se ríe?- Dijo ella un poco molesta.

\- No me importa salir lastimado ni un poco, pues esto lo hice protegiendo a alguien, además puedo curarme.

-Pero aún así.

-Mi curación es solo un seguro, el cual me permite seguir levantándome una y otra vez para poder volver con los que me importan.

La monja comenzó a llorar en su pecho, temblando como si fuera un pequeño animalito, el castaño simplemente comenzó a acariciar su espalda, toda esa frustración y tristes a de su parte estaba saliendo esta noche.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que ella se durmió. Roncaba suavemente, aun con la sangre encima. El castaño comenzó a llevarla a su casa para poder descansar.

Como era tarde sus padres ya se habían acostado desde hace horas, la única despierta era la caída peliazul, esta se asustó por el estado en que llegó el chico, esta tomó en sus brazos al la rubia dormida se encargó de limpiarla y cambiarla. Issei por su parte también se dio un baño y se dispuso a descansar, mañana era sábado y todos juntos podrían pasar un buen rato para olvidar este amargo momento.

* * *

Al día siguiente Issei, Asia y Kalawaner salieron a pasear. Los padres de issei estaban felices por recibir a otra invitada, así que no hicieron tanto revuelo, eso no quiere decir que no lo molestaron.

Ahora mismo estaban paseando por el parque luego de tener un divertido momento en el árcade y de comer algo en un pequeño café cercano.

Durante ese tiempo Asia les había contado su historia, haciendo que ambos se sientan mal por ella. La peliazul no dudo en darle un abrazo a la rubia. El castaño tampoco quiso que ella se sienta asi, era su amigo y se lo demostraría.

-Somos tus amigos, Asia.

-Eh?

-Tal vez no hicimos nada de las cosas que harían las personas normales pero eso no significa que no somos amigos.- Issei se acerco y tomo las manos de la rubia.- Eres una preciada amiga para mi.

La rubia estaba feliz y un poco roja por la cercanía del chico. Pero no podía pedir mejores palabras para que alguien le dedicara.

-Eso fue tan dulce…

Una voz femenina los saco de su momento. Una ángel caído de 4 alas apareció cayendo lentamente del cielo, tenía el pelo negro y ojos verdes, con una sonrisa arrogante, vestida de manera muy escasa.

-Que me dan ganas de vomitar.

-¡¿Ágata?!-Dijo Kalawaner

-Oh, vaya con que aquí estabas, pensé que estabas muerta, pero veo que estas con ese chico, lo cual significaría lo mismo muy pronto…

-¿Quién mierda eres tú?- Dijo el castaño.

-Mi nombre es Ágata sucio humano, te lo pondré así. Dame a la monja y tal vez considere dejarte vivir junto con la traidora.- Dijo ella como si su trato fuera el mejor del mundo.

-Sobre mi cadáver.- Dijo colocándose frente a ambas chicas. Kalawaner también dio un paso al frente para proteger a Asia.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, soy una traidora, sé que no cumplirás nada de lo que dijiste, además usas extensiones y relleno.

 **(Devil: UHHHHHHHH. Golpe bajo)**

A la caída no le hacía gracia ese comentario.

-Atrápenla!- Dijo ella.

Un grupo de sacerdotes renegados apareció de la nada y comenzó a acorralar a Kalawaner.

-Déjenla!

Issei convocó su Boosted Gear corrió para ayudarla. Sin dudar comenzó a perforar las caras de los sacerdotes, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que dejó a Asia sin protección.

Cuando se giro vio como la caído se acercaba a la monja. Trato de ir en su ayuda pero los sacerdotes le clavaron en varios lugares con sus espadas.

-ASIA!

-Adiós Issei-san

En ese momento ella desapareció. Issei quedó estático en su lugar, los sacerdotes desaparecieron del lugar tan pronto como llegaron. Solo reaccionó cuando la peliazul comenzó a quitarle las espadas de su cuerpo.

\- Tranquilo, la rescataremos.

-No, yo lo haré. No dejaré que lastimen a nadie más.

Quitándose rápidamente las espadas sobrantes Issei corrió a su casa.

* * *

Apenas llegar agarró su chaqueta marrón y su inseparable máscara de hockey, el la tomo en sus manos y con una especie de mirada cariñosa dijo.

\- Durante mucho tiempo tú y yo causamos mucho daño a mucha gente. Pero es la primera vez que pelearemos para proteger a alguien.-Issei se colocó la máscara.- **No me decepciones…**

Issei salió de la casa y se dirigió al cobertizo de su patio, en el guardaba todas sus herramientas. Allí el enmascarado agarró su fiel machete y lo junto con su cinturón, sus palas de jardín que estaban en un cinturón el cual se lo colocó en el torso. Cuando estaba por salir noto un objeto cubierto con una lona, era algo que pocas veces usaba, pero esta vez no escatimaría en gastos.

Issei sonrió bajo su máscara, era hora del show.

Issei le dijo a Kalawaner que se encargará de los sacerdotes que había por la zona y él se ocuparía de los caídos. Ella acepto con la condición de que luego de esto, el castaño le tuviera que recompensar. Usando a la noche como aliada el castaño llego rápidamente a la iglesia.

Issei ahora se encontraba escondido entre la maleza mirando a dos caídos. Una de ellas vestida con un traje de lolita con el pelo rubio. El otro hará un hombre con una gabardina. Usando sus poderes se diluyó en las sombras.

Para los caídos era una noche relativamente aburrida, solo tenían que mantener la guardia hasta que terminen el ritual. Nada ha pasado hasta ahora y parecería que nada pasará.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Oíste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Creo que fue una rama iré a investigar

-Tal vez sólo fue un animal.

-No está demás ir a ver.

Así el caído se dirigió a donde oyó el sonido alejándose unos metros de su compañera.

 **AHHHHHH**

 **CRACK**

La rubia caído se asustó por el ruido y fue a buscar el origen del mismo. Estaba muy oscuro por eso ella uso un poco me magia para iluminar el ambiente. No tardo mucho en llegar a donde vino ese grito. Pudo disimular una silueta recostada en un árbol, la cual ella reconoció como su compañero.

-Oye que fue ese...

Ella se quedo muda por lo que vio.

En efecto ese era su compañero pero tenía dos palas de jardinería incrustadas en la cabeza, una en cada ojo, estas lo atravesaran y lo mantenían sujeto al árbol. En su rostro se puede apreciar una expresión de puro horror, las palas eran más grandes que sus propias cuencas haciendo que las tras pasarán creando así practicante un camino por donde se escurría una combinación de lágrimas y sangre.

La pequeña rubia retrocedió asustada hasta que choco contra un árbol. De las mismas sombras del árbol una máscara de hockey era visible.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad Issei paso su cinturón alrededor del árbol y con ello la cabeza de la rubia, para ser más precisos el cinturón paso a la altura de los ojos pegándola al árbol.

Con el mango de su machete Issei comenzó a girar su cinturón generando torsión haciendo que el espacio entre el cinturón y el árbol sea cada vez más estrecho.

 **Ahhhhh**

La presión era cada vez más dolorosa, ella podía sentir como el cuero del cinturón entraba cada vez más en su cabeza, sangre había comenzado a salir del puente de su nariz calendo sobre su vestido. Los gritos de agonía eran ensordecedores. Por ello Issei la haría callar...

 **CRACK**

Para siempre...

Con ese último tirón el enmascarado quebró el cráneo de la caída.

No tenía más tiempo que perder, aun tenía que salvar a Asia.

Dejando los cadáveres atrás se adentro en la iglesia. A simple vista no parecía la gran cosa, pero ella estaba aquí, en algún lado.

-Valla valla, pero si es Ise-kun .

\- ¿Donde está ella?

\- Ella está al final de esas escaleras bajo el altar. Te lo cuento porque sé que no podrás lleg-

 **RAAH**

Issei se había acercado y había clavado su machete muy cerca de la cabeza del loco. Este esquivo y comenzó a disparar su balas de luz contra el castaño.

 **BANG BANG**

Las balas penetraban la carne del enmascarado pero no le importaba. Este tomo al cura por su camisa y lo golpeó contra las sillas quebrándolas en el proceso. Issei luego arrojó al cura contra una de las ventanas mandándolo afuera, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

Sin perder ni un segundo más se adentro en las escaleras.

* * *

Dentro de una especie de sala se encontraba un grupo de sacerdotes renegados. Todos de ellos armados. Al fondo del lugar se encontraba una especie de altar con una cruz de piedra en la cual se encontraba Asia encadenada. Junto a ella se encontraba la caído de 4 alas.

-Tranquila, tu sufrimiento pronto acabara… para siempre.

Pronto ella poseería el Sacread Gear de la monja y seria ascendida aun más.

 **Tap Tap**

De pronto unos pasos comenzaron a resonar en donde estaban las escaleras. Nadie se movía, la mirada de todos se había concentrado en un solo lugar.

 **RUMMMMMMMMMMM**

El sonido de un motor lleno el lugar, nadie podía moverse, por una extraña razón.

De entre las sombras apareció una máscara de hockey.

Issei hiso acto de presencia junto con su Boosted Gear en un mano derecha mientras que sostenía con la misma…

 **RUUUMMMMMMMM!**

Su motosierra.

 **-Trataron de lastimar a una persona importante para mí y eso no puedo permitirlo…**

La joya de la Boosted brillaba intensamente.

 **-[Trasnfer!]**

Issei había trasferido la energía de su Sacread Gear directo a la motosierra, la cual comenzó a transformarse.

Los dientes de la motosierra de habían vuelto más grandes, nítidos y acerrados, la carcasa se había vuelto de color roja, en la hoja un dragón rojo había aparecido, el tubo de escape se había expandido y extendido pareciendo una especie de espina.

 **-Por ello esta noche probaran la mordida de un dragón.**

 **RUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

De los tubos de escape salían llamas verdes mientras que los dientes se movían a una velocidad increíble.

Los sacerdotes retrocedieron por el ruido del motor.

-¡¿Qué están esperando?! Mátenlo!

Los sacerdotes corrieron directo a Issei para tratar de eliminarlo. Pero este usaba su motosierra y partía a la mitad a cualquiera que se opusiera a su camino.

El enmascarado balanceaba su arma a diestra y siniestra. No le importaba que estos llorasen, lo haría pagar. El suelo del lugar se teñía de rojo. Muchos de los sacerdotes que aun no estaban muertos estaban cubiertos por las tripas de sus camaradas. Por un momento el castaño se dejo llevar por la lujuria de la batalla, el cercenar cuerpos y desmembrar personas.

-AHHHHHH!

 **-ASIA!**

Tan pronto como escucho ese grito recobro sus sentidos. Dirigiendo su mirada al altar vio a la rubia que estaba sufriendo mucho. Dejo a los secuaces y se dirigió rápidamente al altar matando a los que se le cruzaban. De repente una luz verde comenzó a salir del pecho de la monja.

 **-NOOOOOO**

El enmascarado llego a la sima. Lanzo su motosierra, la cual se destransformó cuando no sintió la Boosted Gear.

-Has llegado hasta aquí, te dejare conservarla.- Dijo la pelinegra ahora con la Sacread Gear de Asia.

Las cadenas que sostenían a la monja se aflojaron haciendo que esta caiga de la cruz, justo a tiempo para que Issei la atrape.

 **-Asia…**

-Issei-san pudo venir…

 **-No hables, te sacare de aquí.**

El castaño recogió a la rubia y comenzó a correr rumbo a la salida, los sacerdotes que quedaban no querían acercársele pues tenían mucho miedo.

Issei corría por las escaleras con Asia en brazos, cada vez ella estaba más fría, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero el castaño no lo permitiría.

Llegando a la superficie Issei bajo un momento a Asia para tomar aliento. Pero la monja coloco su mano en la mejilla de la máscara de Issei.

-Muchas gracias por ser mi amigo…

 **-No digas esas cosas, ya veras, te presentare a todos mis amigos, son demonios pero no son mala gente** \- Decía el castaño con lagrimas en los ojos las cuales se le escapaban por las cuencas de su máscara.

-Eso hubiera sido lindo…- Decía ella cada vez más débil.

 **-Asia, no me hagas esto… ya verás iremos todos juntos a casa, soy tu amigo, no me hagas esto.** -las lagrimas eran más presentes, estas hacían su camino a través de las manchas de sangre de la masca cayendo sobre la monja y las ropas del castaño. El apretaba la mano de la rubia en un intento de que esta siguiera con él. Pero ella estaba vez más débil.

-Gracias…

Eso fue lo último que dijo, antes de que ella aflojara el agarre totalmente.

Las lágrimas salían libremente de los ojos del castaño. No pudo salvarla, la dejo morir.

-Ese es el destino de los humanos con Sacread Gears.-Esto fue dicho por la caída de cuatro alas.- Ella debería estar feliz, me ayudara a conseguir un mejor puesto, con esto en mis monos podrá ser de utilidad para Kokabiel-sama.

Issei no le importaba, no estaba escuchando realmente, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero este no reaccionaba, parecía nada mas que una cascara vacía.

- **Te matare…** \- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?

\- **Te matare.** \- Dijo el más fuerte con la joya de su Boosted Gear brillando intensamente.

No le dio ni tiempo para responder a la caído. Issei se le abalanzo y comenzó a golpearla despiadadamente. La tomo por el cabello y como si fuera muñeca de trapo comenzó a usarla para romper las sillas del lugar. Issei la tomo por antebrazo y le lo quebró con una fuerza aterradora.

 **CRACK**

En ese momento Issei soltó a la caída y avanzo al fondo de la iglesia.

La pelinegra estaba llorando a lagrima viva, sangre se escurría de sus heridas, ella como podo uso su Sacread Gear para tratar de curarse. Una sombra se cernió sobre ella.

Era Issei el cual tenía en sus hombros la cruz que estaba colgada en el fondo de la iglesia.

-Espera!-Dijo ella sumamente asustada.

El castaño comenzó a golpear a la pelinegra con la cruz tan fuerte que esta se rompió.

Issei vio que la caído aun respiraba, esta comenzó a arrastrarse en un patético intento de escapar. Pero el castaño no de lo permitiría, no había sufrido lo suficiente.

Caminando lento haciendo que sus pisadas resuenen en la iglesia se acerco a la agonizante caída y la tomo por el cuello.

Issei comenzó a estrangularla.

Ella trataba de zafarse del agarre del castaño pero no podía, la presión aumentaba lentamente, esto solo hacia más largo su sufrimiento. Ella logro ver la cara de su atacante.

Los ojos de Issei estaban rojos por llorar, las lágrimas se le escapaban y estas se le filtraban hacia la máscara pareciendo que esta también lloraba. Pudo notar la ira en esos ojos pero sobre todo la tristeza.

Issei continuó ahorcándola hasta que sus ojos se dieron vuelta.

 **CRACK**

El horrible sonido de la ruptura de su cuello lleno la iglesia, en donde únicamente quedaba Issei de pie. Este soltó el cadáver que cayó con un ruido sordo y fue hacia la monja.

Rías Gremory no era una persona que le gustara que jueguen en su territorio sin su permiso, cuando se entero de que Issei logro salvar a la monja se calmo un poco. Ella lo había puesto bajo vigilancia por parte de su familiar. Cuando este le conto que Issei y esa peliazul se dirigían a la iglesia no dudo en ayudar.

Ella y el resto de su nobleza llegaron a la iglesia. Pero recibieron una escena desalentadora.

El castaño se encontraba con su máscara abrazando al cuerpo inerte de la monja, la lágrimas secas eran visibles en su máscara. A unos metros de el estaba la peliazul la cual también estaba llorando.

-¿Rías-sempai?- Dijo el castaño con un poco de sorpresa pero en su tono se notaba la evidente tristeza. Ella se limito a asentir.

-No pude protegerla, no pude salvarla, solo causo dolor.

A ella y a los demás se le partía el corazón con esta escena. Al mirar por el lugar noto los anillos en la caída, una idea vino a su mente tal vez no sea tarde aun. Ella se acerco y tomo los anillos.

-Issei, tal vez aun halla una oportunidad.

Dijo la pelirroja. El castaño dejo de lamentarse un segundo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Ella le explico lo que podrían hacer y este lo acepto sin dudar.

Ella coloco una pieza de alfil en el pecho de la monja y los anillos en sus dedos, luego recito unas palabras. Un brillo rojo lleno el lugar y la pieza se unido en el pecho de la monja. Cuando este ceso ella había recuperado su color y comenzó a despertar.

-Eh?

-Asia!-Es castaño se había levantado su máscara y fue a abrazar fuertemente a la rubia.

-¿Issei-san?

-Si, soy yo Asia, vamos a casa. – Dijo este con lágrimas en los ojos pero estas eran de felicidad.

-Hai-Le contesto ella sumamente feliz.

El castaño cuando llego a su casa estaba francamente exhausto, no tuvo problemas para ubicar a Asia en la casa, Kalawaner se había vuelto muy apegada a ella, no tuvieron problemas en compartir habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Issei comenzaba a despertar. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar un bulto sobre su torso.

-(A ver… no fui a la casa de mis abuelos, así que no es mi estomago)- Pensaba el castaño.

Así que para saciar su curiosidad no dudo en levantar las sabanas. Cuando las levanto se llevo una enorme sorpresa.

Debajo de las sabanas estaba una pequeña niña que no superaba los 15 años de edad, con el pelo naranja rojizo recogido en dos coletas en cada lado atadas con dos cintas rojas, tenía unas pecas en la nariz y los pómulos, y solo estaba llevando una de las camisetas del castaño.

-Hola Oni-chan-Dijo la niña revelando unos ojos celestes.

Y para rematar el podía escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose.

-Issei-san, Kalawaner-neesan y yo te vinimos a despertar.- Dijo Asia entrando junto con Kalawaner.

Ambas se llevaron una tremenda sorpresa al ver al castaño junto con esa niña.

-Issei…

Para rematar Natalie había aparecido en uno de sus portales en la habitación del castaño.

Issei estaba sudando balas en este momento. Solo faltaba que aparezca la ONU.

Pero sucedió algo que nadie imagino.

La niña había lanzado un cuchillo muy cerca del cuello de Natalie.

-No dejare que lastimen a MI Oni-chan.- Dijo la niña con un cuchillo en su mano.

Damas y caballeros les presento a Charlotte.

O Charly, la contraparte de Chucky.

Por su parte Issei solo pudo decir…

-Caracoles…

* * *

 **Devil: Y corten!**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, recuerden que si tienen una duda no duden en mandarme un PM. A petición de un lector les colocare el Harem de Issei**

 **Natalie**

 **Kalawaner**

 **Asia**

 **Charly**

 **Rías**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Creo que esos serian todas por ahora.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?. No se lo esperaban ¿Verdad?. Si quieren saber como se ve Charly busquen Bishoujo horror Miss Chuky. Es la primera, la linda, NO la de las cicatrices.**

 **Como sea. Recuerden que si les gusto DALE A LIKE Y SIGUENOS.**

 **La próxima historia que actualizare será Un Prototipo entre Heroes.**

 **Se despide su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero Team.**

 **BYE**


	6. Un día cualquiera

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo capítulo de esta alucinante historia.**

 **Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por la demora, pues como ya mencione en mi otra historia de Devilman DxD el fandoom me parecía todo igual y por eso abandone un poco estas historias**

 **Pero ahora estoy de vuelta y vamos a los reviews.**

 **SilverCrow: Gracias por el review fue muy divertido.**

 **Warlus999: Tú si sabes bro. Pues… ya tengo algo en mente con relación a esos dos jeje**

 **Guest: Gracias.**

 **ThePhenx: Ok**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Gracias por el apoyo y disculpa la tardanza.**

 **Tryndamer95: Gracias**

 **El Vagabundo: Pues aprecio tu pinion y la verdad es posible que pase algo de eso. No lo confirmo pero es posible. El asunto es que no quiero temerlos porque si nada mas, necesito que aporten algo para la trama.**

 **Kazyama: Es posible pero no por ahora.**

 **JosDXDARD: Creepypastas no, que no quiero mezclarlos demasiado. Pero aun estoyabierto a ideas**

 **Zalgo viajero: Pues es posible, pero muchos tramites extras. Y aquí esta el capitulo.**

 **Edboy4926: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Y bueno esos fueron todos los reviews que contestare por ahora.**

 **De nuevo quiero disculparme con los lectores de esta historia pero bueno, ya esta aquí asi que los dejo disfrutar del cap.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola-Habla normal

 **-Te veré en el infierno-** Issei con mascara

 **-[Yo te lo dije socio]-** Ddraig o un ser superior

 **-(** Me encanta el pastel **)-** Pensamientos

* * *

 **(Tell my Why-Berserk Op)**

 **(Instumental)**

Aparece la cara de Issei con su cascara a un lado del rostro. La imagen de Issei se llena de flamas pero siendo su silueta y rasgos visibles. Luego la imagen cambia a la mano de Issei con la Boosted Gear extendiendo un machete con la hoja negra en un fondo rojo.

 **Feel no shame about shape** **  
** **Weather changes their phrase** **  
** **Even mother will show you another way**

El fondo cambia a color negro y aparecen las palabras Vienes 13 Part: DxD. La imagen cambia a lo que pareciera ser el fondo de un lago donde esta un cuerpo sin cabeza encadenado por un pie.

 **So put your glasses on** **  
** **Nothing will be wrong** **  
** **There's no blame, there's no fame** **  
** **It's up to you**

Aparece Issei en un risco con su chaqueta marrón y su machete en su funda, el viento ondea su chaqueta y su máscara estaba en su cabeza.

 **The first words should be finded** **  
** **Whatever hold you back** **  
** **I can, I can get it off**

La cámara hace un acercamiento a Issei, luego el abre sus ojos y se coloca su máscara, clava el machete en el suelo y salta del barranco usando su machete como palanca mientras cae. Aparece una pared y sobre esta salpica sangre y luego otra donde sucede lo mismo, y luego una margarita la cual se quema con el fuego.

 *** Tell me what, Tell me what, Tell me what you want** **  
** **I don't know why, don't know why, don't know why you afraid**

La imagen muestra a Issei sonriendo, lego cambia a una del castaño sostenido de la mano con Natalie, aparece otra abrazando a Asia, otra donde Akeno le estaba dando de comer un helado. Otra donde Issei con su máscara puesta estaba llorando.

 **Tell me what, Tell me what, Tell me what you say** **  
** **I don't know why, don't know why, Too late, it's too late.**

La imagen final muestra a Issei con una sonrisa desafiante, luego este se da vuelta y comienza a caminar por un pasillo rodeado de oscuridad, en su mano derecha la BG y el su izquierda su mascara.

* * *

En estos momentos nos podemos encontrar una escena muy interesante en la casa Hyodo. Para ser más específicos estamos en el comedor donde se desarrollan los hechos más importantes.

Podemos ver a los residentes de la casa Hyodo sentados en la mesa junto a su invitada Natalie, salvo los padres de Issei, los cuales habían salido un poco mas temprano para evitar el tráfico . Todos estaban desayunando pero casi toda la atención estaba dirigida a la nueva inquilina, Charlie.

Kalawaner tuvo que volver a la sede de los ángeles caídos pues fue llamado por Azazel para informar de todo lo sucedido. Ella a regañadientes fue a cumplirlo, pero le pidió a la monja que la mantenga informada de todo.

La niña de pelo naranja estaba sentada en el regazo del castaño mientras comía un tazón de cereal. Natalie y Asia estaban mirando calculadoramente a la chica.

Por su parte el Slayer estaba tratando de distraer su mente de cualquier forma para no izar su bandera.

\- (Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou o sasageyo!...)- Cantaba el castaño en su mente. El es fan de Shingeki no Kiojin y está feliz pero enojado que la tercera temporada vendrá recién en 2018.

\- Oni-chan- Dijo la pelinaranja llamando su atención.

\- ¿S-si?- Dijo algo nervioso pues ella se movía y podía sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

\- ¿Realmente tienes que irte a la academia?

\- Si tengo.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte?- Dijo algo esperanzada

\- No creo que...

\- Que lo haga.- Dijeron en sincronía ambas rubias.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo con duda Issei

\- No podemos dejarla sola todo el día. Y llegaremos tarde si seguimos aquí.- Dijo Natalie

\- Si es por los papales podemos pedirle a Rias-san que haga lo mismo que hiso conmigo para que la inscriban.- Dijo apoyando la idea Asia

Issei estaba impresionado de que ellas aceptan tan fácilmente y la verdad esperaba que se llevaran bien. Quizás después de la escuela podrían averiguar más sobre Charlie. Pero la realidad era que ellas tenían segundas intenciones.

\- (Si va a la academia podré mantener un ojo en ella...)- Pensaba Natalie.

\- (Nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros…)- Pensaba... ¿Asia?.

Resulta ser que la otra noche Asia había usado la computadora de Issei en donde encontró un juego llamado " Yandere Simulator" al principio la rubia no le gustaba ni un poco el juego. Pero luego no lo podía dejar de jugar, es mas es posible que haya sido un poco influenciada...

\- (Issei-sempai... es nuestro...)- Pensaba con una sonrisa algo rara.

Sin perder más tiempo todos se dirigieron a la academia pasando primero por el club del ocultismo para pedirle a Rias que arreglará los papeles de Charly, cabe decir que la pelirroja al ver al castaño con la niña tan pegada a el tubo unos pensamientos parecidos a ambas rubias.

Pero al final de cuentas la inscribió. Ella estaba registrada como a hermana de Issei. Cabe decir que muchos niños que la vieron por primera vez quedaron enamorados por su apariencia, pero...

\- Soy la hermanita de Issei -Oni-chan.

 **CRIS**

Eso bastó para romperle el corazón a cada chico pues el castaño a pesar de ser conocido de buena manera por toda la escuela a algunos les causaba francamente terror.

Y estos valoraban más sus vidas que salir con un chica, cuyo hermano podría romperles la espalda... sabía decisión jovenes.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos con el castaño sentado bajo la sombra del árbol junto a su almuerzo y una lata de soda. Mientras hablaba con su socio.

\- (Oye Ddraig…)

 **\- [¿Que pasa aibou?]**

\- (¿No te has puesto a pensar que han habido muchas trasferencias de estudiantes en medio del año?)

 **\- [La verdad, es curioso]**

\- (Lo que me impresiona es que nadie dice nada al respecto)

 **\- [Están muy alborotados por las hormonas para pensar correctamente]**

\- (Ciertamente...)

 **\- [Y mayoría son del Consejo estudiantil]**

\- (¿Crees que sean demonios?)

 **\- [80% de que lo son]**

\- (¿Y si no lo son?)

 **\- [Son Hackers muy buenos]**

\- (Dios bendiga Internet)

En eso el timbre del final del receso sonó y el castaño fue nuevamente a su clase, hoy almorzó sólo pues ambas rubias fueron invitadas para comer con las demás chicas y aceptaron. Y no había visto a Charly desde que la llevó a su clase.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar se preguntaba por qué le parecía tan familiar, sentía que la conocía de algún lado y que ya había convivido mucho tiempo con ella, por eso no le incomodaba su presencia o sus acercamientos.

\- ¡Issei!

Justo cuando llegó a la clase fue abordado por sus dos amigos.

\- ¿Que pasa chicos?... ¿Se volvió a romper su podadora?- Issei pregunto, la senda pregunta había ido para Motohama, su familia había comentado sus servicios en más de una ocasión. Pero la podadora que tenían era lago vieja, el castaño les había recomendado que comprasen una nueva, pues sería más batato que reparar la vieja.

\- No es eso.- Dijo Motohama.

\- ¿Es cierto que tu hermana lejana entró a esta escuela?- Dijo el otro.

\- Si, ¿y?- Dijo como esperando la parte importante

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?

\- Porque probablemente la habrían molestado con sus acosos y a mí con sus preguntas.- Les respondió simplemente

\- No es nuestra culpa que siempre acapares a todas las chicas lindas.- Dijo uno.

\- Si, o que ganes más que nosotros.- Dijo el otro.

\- Si, o que tengas la edición especial de ese álbum de Man With a Mission.

 **Slap**

Issei se había dado una palmada en la frente debido a la estupidez que sus amigos decían. Ellos tenían cualidades admirables... Las cuales eran totalmente eclipsadas por su perversión. Lo de que gana más es simplemente porque el realiza trabajos más pesados.

Lo del álbum fue pura suerte, cuando lo compro no sabía que era la edición especial hasta que la oyó, venía en un combo con una camiseta.

Issei adora esa camiseta.

Pero un comentario lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Y puedes hacer toda clase de cosas rikolinas con tu imotou.

 **PLAF**

 **PLAF**

Issei había tomado el borrador y lo uso para golpear en la cara a ambos. Sin herirlos pero dejándolos como un par de fantasmas.

Pero no acabo ahí. Tomó la cabeza de ambos y las estampó contra el pizarrón.

En el cual quedó la imagen de sus rostros con una expresión de dolor. Ambos pervertidos cayeron al piso luego de eso, respirando pero sin moverse.

El castaño se limpio la tiza de las manos y colocó a sus dos amigos en sus asientos, luego miro directamente a la población masculina.

\- Si alguno de ustedes tiene algún comentario parecido al de estos idiotas, que lo diga de una vez que no quiero hacer esto todo el día.

-No...- Fue la respuesta colectiva.

En eso entraron ambas rubias. Pero solo Asia le dio algo de importancia a las caras en el pizarrón.

\- ¿Que paso, Issei-san?

\- Sólo estoy practicando algo de arte. Yo lo llamo " El dúo de amigos que cabreo a su amigo más fuerte"

\- Valla, lograste plasmar el miedo y dolor en sus caras.- Dijo la rubia de ojos verdes.

\- Es que tenía un buen modelo.

\- Y terminaron exhaustos por modelar- Dijo Natalie al ver a ambos con algo de tiza en el cabello y el rostro.

Luego de eso las clases siguieron su curso normal. Al profesor ni le importó las caras en el pizarrón, solo las borró y continuó con la lección.

* * *

Cuando las clases terminaron Asia fue llamada por la presidenta del club. Issei al no tener nada más que hacer también fue a ver qué pasaba, tal vez sea un nuevo encargo donde le paguen. Tal vez un empresario que no sabe cuidar de su bonsai. Y Natalie tuvo que retirarse pues tendría que acompañar a sus padres a una cena.

\- Buchou, ya llegamos.- Dijo Asia.

\- Hola. Yo vine porque no tengo nada que hacer.- Dijo Issei para sentarse en uno de los sillones.

\- Ah, Asia, Issei, llegan en buen momento. Estaba esperándolos para comentarles sobre los familiares. Este es el mío.- En la mano de Rías un pequeño murciélago redondo apareció- Creo que lo conociste hace unos días.

 **PUFFFF**

El murciélago se convirtió en la chica que repartía los volantes.

\- Ahhh.

\- Por cierto... ¿Qué hiciste con el papales de invocación?- Dijo mirando a Issei.

\- Hice un barco con él y lo deje en el raudal...- Contesto el castaño.

\- ...

\- Y este es el mío- Dijo Akeno para que de un círculo mágico aparezca un pequeño ogro.

-Hola amiguito- Dijo Issei para agacharse y colocar su puño frente a él.

\- Hi!- Este sin intimidarse respondió el saludo.

\- Je, este es de los míos.

\- Oh, a mi familiar no suelen gustarle los extraños, creo que le agradas... A-na-ta~- Dijo Akeno para pegarse a Issei.

\- Jejeje – El castaño solo pudo sonreír de forma estúpida.

\- Y este es el mío- Dijo Kiba para hacer aparecer un pájaro.

\- ¿Puede hablar?- Pregunto Asia, pues le recordaba a un perico.

\- Sólo cuando está feliz.

\- Este es Shiro – Dijo Koneko al mostrar un gato blanco.

\- Ah! Un gatito!- Dijo Issei para ir rápidamente a acunar al gato.

El castaño tenía al gato en sus brazos, lo mecía y con su otro brazo le rascaba la pancita haciendo que este ronroneara.

\- Issei...- Dijo Rías con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Lástima que el gato no era gato, si no gata... y lástima que no era una gata sino una chica.

\- Eso que tienes en tus brazos es Kokeno.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo al abrir los ojos sumamente impactado

Al bajar su mirada vio que tenia a la chica en sus brazos y que le estaba rascando la panza como si de una mascota se tratase. Ella estaba sumamente avergonzada y sonrojada.

-L-lo siento- Dijo para colocar a la chica en el suelo y se alejo unos pasos para evitar ser golpeado.

\- Te emocionaste...- Dijo simplemente la albina.

\- Me gustan las cosas tiernas...- Luego miro a cada uno de los del club- **No se lo digan a nadie.**

\- Ejem... como verán son muy importantes y ayudan para Muchas cosas.- Rías trataba de continuar con la presentación

\- ¿Donde podemos conseguir uno?- Pregunto Asia.

\- Te lo dire...

 **Toc Toc Toc**

\- Pase

\- Buenas tardes, lamento interrumpir- Dijo una chica de pelo negro y ojos violetas llamada Sona Sitri o Shitori para los humanos.

\- No interrumpes nada Sona.- Le contesto la pelirroja.

\- ¿Saji?- Dijo Issei al reconocerlo.

\- ¿Issei? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres un demonio?- Le contesto el rubio.

\- No, sólo trabajo con ellos ¿y tú?

\- Hace poco me reencarnaron, valla el mundo es una pañuelo ¿eh?

\- Disculpen… ¿Se conocen?- Pregunto Sona.

\- Somos amigos en línea.- Dijo Issei

\- Pero hasta hace poco empezamos a serlo en el mundo real.- Término el rubio

\- Por lo que veo todo el consejo estudiantil son demonios, no digo que lo sabía pero lo sospechaba.- Dijo el castaño. Pero en eso Saji tomo nota de Asia.

\- Oh, mucho gusto soy Saji- Dijo para acercarse y saludar cordialmente a la rubia.

\- M-mucho gusto soy Asia Argento.

De repente Saji sintió que alguien lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo levantaba de modo que no tocaba el suelo.

\- Puedes ser mi amigo, pero es buena idea ser tan amigable con ella.- Dijo Issei con un tono intimidante.

\- ¿De qué estaban hablando antes de que llegara?- Pregunto Sona tratando de volver al tema.

\- Estábamos hablando sobre conseguirles un familiar.- Le contesto la pelirroja

\- ¿Eh? Nosotros pensábamos hacer lo mismo.

\- Es verdaderamente un problema. Ya se resolvamos esto con una competencia

\- ¿Un Rating Game? No creo que consigamos los permisos para eso. Además… ¿Crees que sería buena idea arriesgar tu cuerpo?.

-Hablaba de competencias escolares- Dijo con algo de enojo, Rías.

\- Eso me gusta más.

-Ejem...- Dijo Issei para llamar la atención de ambas- Voy a buscar a Charly, no la he visto desde la salida y me está preocupando

\- Adelante puedes irte- Dijo Rías.

\- Avísenme como termina

Lego de eso el castaño salió del lugar y se dirigió a donde sería el salón de la pelinaranja.

* * *

Una vez llegó vio que las luces estaban apagadas y todas las sillas estaban sobre las mesas, no había señales de vida por ninguna parte. Pero en una de las mesas vio un papel que tenia escrito "Si" y "No", encima de ellos estaban dos lápices equilibrados en forma de cruz.

\- Charly, Charly ¿Estas aquí?

Para sorpresa de Issei el lápiz de arriba se movió de modo que la punta estaba indicando "Si"

\- ¿Puedes salir?

Ahora se movió y decía "No"

En este punto el Slayer estaba un poco molesto y algo extrañado, pero no podía llevársela pues no sabía dónde estaba escondida. Pero la necesidad es la madre de la inventiva y por ello ideó un súper plan.

De su mochila saco un pastelillo de chocolate.

\- Sabes...- Comenzó Issei con un tono que parecía un poco decepcionado- Me uniera encantado comer este pastelillo de chocolate con relleno con ella, pero creo que tendré que comérmelo yo solito...

\- Oni-chaaaaaan- Dijo la chica para caer del techo y sentarse sobre los hombros de Issei.

\- Así que ahí estabas

\- Quería asustarte, pero me obligaste a salir - Dijo ella con algo de enojo, cosa que se le quitó cuando Issei le dio el pastel.

\- Jeje, oye ¿Como hiciste eso del lapiz?

\- ¿Qué cosa?- Dijo muy confundida.

\- Eh? Hablo de...- Cuando el castaño posó su mirada en la mesa el papel con los lápices ya no estaban.

\- ¿Paso algo?

\- N-nada... mejor vámonos.

Así ambos abandonaron rápidamente las instalaciones.

Cuando Issei fue nuevamente al salón del club vio a Koneko sosteniendo dos raquetas rotas, esto ya daba respuesta al resultado. Ahora ambas herederas estaban buscando algo que pudieran hacer y qué sea lo más parejo posible.

En eso el castaño les dio una idea...

La noche se estaba acercando pero el astro rey aún era el que dominaba el cielo. En medio del patio estaba el grupo Sitri con una estatua de madera de lo que parecía ser un perro. Hachiko pareciera ser.

El desafío que sugirió Issei era simple. Hacer una estatua o figura de madera en la que participará todo el grupo.

El equipo Sitri tenía todo el conocimiento teórico y este fue el resultado de 4 horas de su trabajo. Los del grupo Gremory vieron con ligero asombro la estatua del perro. Pero Rías no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- ¿Donde está su escultura? Si no la presentan pierden por Walkover.

\- Por aquí Sona.- Dijo Rías

Así los Gremory llevaron a los Sitri, los cuales tenían una sonrisa ganadora en su rostro, hasta la parte trasera del viejo edificio. Lugar donde se borro su sonrisa.

 **RUUUUM**

Pues en ese lugar estaba Issei con su máscara, su motosierra dándoles unos toques finales a una escultura de un samurái con su katana en mano pero apoyada en su hombro. La sombra que proyectaba la estatua era francamente intimidante. Pero lo las curioso era que Issei tenía puestos unos auriculares de armazón mientras trabajaba y cantaba.

\- _Y serás canción... acordes, guitarras y luz..._

Los Sitri veían como con una maestría ridícula el castaño pasaba fluidamente su motocierra cerca de la estatua y le daba forma a cada placa individual de la armadura mientras cantaba "Y serás canción" de Mago de Oz.

La estatua sólo necesitaba un lijado y barnizado para terminar, pero aun en ese estado ya había aplastado la estatua de los Sitri.

En ese momento Issei se notó a Sona y a los demás y sonrió bajo su máscara.

 **-Hice esto en unas pocas horas... ¿Quieres ver lo que soy capaz de hacer en una noche?**

 **RUUUUM**

Procedió a hacer sonar el motor de su motosierra. Más de uno dio un salto por el susto, salvo los que eran cercanos al chico. Los Sitri se preguntaban si su pregunta anterior se refería a la estatua.

Con esto se decidió que el grupo Gremory sería el que iría por los familiares.

* * *

El día de ir por los familiares había llegado y ahora el grupo Gremory e Issei se encontraban en un bosque francamente espeluznante.

\- ¡Hola a todos!

Todos vieron que en una de las ramas de algún árbol apareció un hombre. Este era Zouji en Maestro de los Familiares.

\- Es bueno verla de nuevo Rias-sama

\- igualmente Zouji-san, vinimos por unos familiares- Le contesto la pelirroja.

\- Esplendido ahora quiero que ustedes 5 me sigan por aquí.

\- Espere ¿5? Si somos 6.- Dijo Kiba.

\- Un momento... ¿Dónde está Issei-kun?- Pregunto Akeno.

De vuelta con el castaño...

Issei había estado caminando los últimos 5 minutos a través del bosque con sus auriculares puestos. No había prestado atención a la llegada de Zouji y había seguido una sombra bastante peculiar.

En no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo seguido muy de cerca por una dragona de color azul llamada Tiamat.

La dragona estaba a punto de comerse a Issei cuando esté apartó una rama de su camino y por efecto resorte la misma rama golpeó a Tiamat en el hocico provocándole dolor y confusión.

Cuando se recuperó noto que el poseedor de Ddraig ya no estaba por ningún lado, así que volvió refunfuñando a su cueva.

Por su parte Issei había caído accidentalmente en un túnel y había salido en alguna especie de claro. El castaño estaba tumbado boca abajo con sus auriculares a unos metros de el, este día no salió como él esperaba.

 **GRRRRR**

Issei levantó su cabeza para ver que de unos arbustos salió lo que parecía ser una especie de lobo de color azul con algo de blanco pero con una especie de espinas de color amarillo saliendole de los hombros.

Issei trataba de mantenerse tranquilo para que el lobo no lo ataque, este estaba gruñendo amenazadoramente.

Pero para sorpresa del castaño el lobo comenzó a olfatear sus auriculares y se sorprendió aún más cuando metió su cabeza a través de ellos.

El lobo se quedo quieto unos segundos como tratando de adivinar de donde provenía los sonidos, pero de repente comenzó a menear la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

Issei miro esto con una ceja alzada y mito su teléfono para ver qué música estaba sonando. Al verla una idea comenzó...

 _-Puedes arrancarme el corazón del pecho Y convertir en murmullo tenue mi voz..._

 _-Guau guau guau guau guauuuu..._

 _\- Puedes sobre mí dar opinión sesgada, Criticar mi oficio ¡que no es porvenir!_

 _-...Guau guau guau guau guauuuu_

- _Puede que la lluvia caiga sobre el cielo, Que el mar, confundido, vaya a un río a morir,_

- _Guau guau guau guau guauuuu, Guau guau guau guau guauuuu_

Así Issei y el lobo continuaron cantando "Hasta que aguante mi voz" del Mago de Oz. Llegado a un punto el castaño tenía uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del lobo el cual parecía devolver el gesto.

\- _Estamos locos de atar, Somos trovadores que en tu ciudad, Damos pinceladas de color A tu gris realidad._ _Somos mitad caballeros,_

- _Guau guau guau guau guauuuu, Guau guau guau guau guauuuu guau guau guau guau_

- _Hasta que el cuerpo aguante Seguiré viviendo tal como soy._

En eso Issei y el lobo se miraron fijamente con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡Hermano!- Dijo Issei para abrazar al lobo el cual devolvió el abrazo. Este sería su familiar.

Poco sabía el castaño la verdadera identidad de su nuevo compañero el cual era...

Hati

O mejor conocido como... uno de los hijos de Fenrir.

-Creo que te llamare... Ned Stark.- Al parecer el castaño también era fan de Game of Thrones.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por el momento.**

 **Quiero aclarar que el nombre de Hati es solo una idea. Dejen su idea de nombre en los comentarios.**

 **En el próximo capítulo les traeré la historia y explicación de Charly. Para que luego no digan que saco los personajes de donde sea. Todos tienen su propio argumento y razón de ser**

 **Quisiera agradecer a todos por el continuo apoyo que me dan en cada historia.**

 **Y aun estoy pensando en un buen ending para el fic. Dejen su idea en los reviews.**

 **También les recuerdo que hace poco actualicé mi otra historia de Devilman DxD y la cosa se pone más seria.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda no duden en mandarme un PM y trtare re responderles lo más rápido que pueda.**

 **DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SI TE GUSTO SIGUE A ESTA HISTORIA Y A NOSOTROS**

 **BYE**


	7. Otro día cualquiera

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Sé que muchos la han estado esperando…**

 **Pero tuve algunos problemas, pero aquí esta. Ahora vamos a las Reviews.**

 **edboy4926: Gracias.**

 **Zasetsu04: Créeme, te gustara este capítulo. Me gusta un poco el mago de Oz, no todas, pero si algunas.**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500: Gracias**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA: Buena idea, pero me gusta otro nombre. Pero si, esta lokisho**

 **Antares. StormRage: jeje, es bueno escucharlo. Aquí está la actualización. Y Gracias.**

 **Incursio123: No creo, la ONU tiene mayores problemas.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Gracias. Lo de la ova… creo que ya la leyeron. Y solo espera que esa será la siguiente en actualizar.**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Pues en este capítulo hay un poquito de sangre. Pero en el próximo si viene una verdadera masacre. Lo de Tiamat fue solo situacional y dudo que vuelva a aparecer. Y Gracias.**

 **ThePenx: shinzou o Sasageyo!**

 **Kyoto89: No importa, lo importante es si te gusta la historia. La verdad eso no es muy importante. Lo de V13 part X creo que solo hare una escena de chiste sobre ella.**

 **Krystyam091: Solo te parece. No estoy tan seguro como funciona, osea este fic es en su mayoría comedia, cameos, acción, etc. Pero no creo que lo haga tan fuerte hasta el punto de que moleste a la audiencia.**

 **Samuel935: Pues no sé. Esta en pausa por el momento, debido a que es algo complicado la naturaleza del mismo.**

 **DarkTemplar28: Bien t tu? Gracias por notarlo. Y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, bro.**

 **Alexander. Petroni: Gracias y aquí está la actualización.**

 **Inuyashadaiyoukai: Aquí taaaaaa**

 **Bueno, esos fueron todos los Reviews que recibió el cap anterior y la verdad estoy feliz de que les guste esta historia.**

 **Pasen por el perfil para ver nuestra NUEVA HISTORIA de Boku no hero y Deadpool**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola-Habla normal

 **-Te veré en el infierno-** Issei con mascara

 **-[Yo te lo dije socio]-** Ddraig o un ser superior

 **-(Me encanta el pastel)-** Pensamientos

* * *

 **(Tell my Why-Berserk Op)**

 **(Instumental)**

Aparece la cara de Issei con su cascara a un lado del rostro. La imagen de Issei se llena de flamas pero siendo su silueta y rasgos visibles. Luego la imagen cambia a la mano de Issei con la Boosted Gear extendiendo un machete con la hoja negra en un fondo rojo.

 **Feel no shame about shape** **  
** **Weather changes their phrase** **  
** **Even mother will show you another way**

El fondo cambia a color negro y aparecen las palabras Vienes 13 Part: DxD. La imagen cambia a lo que pareciera ser el fondo de un lago donde esta un cuerpo sin cabeza encadenado por un pie.

 **So put your glasses on** **  
** **Nothing will be wrong** **  
** **There's no blame, there's no fame** **  
** **It's up to you**

Aparece Issei en un risco con su chaqueta marrón y su machete en su funda, el viento ondea su chaqueta y su máscara estaba en su cabeza.

 **The first words should be finded** **  
** **Whatever hold you back** **  
** **I can, I can get it off**

La cámara hace un acercamiento a Issei, luego el abre sus ojos y se coloca su máscara, clava el machete en el suelo y salta del barranco usando su machete como palanca mientras cae. Aparece una pared y sobre esta salpica sangre y luego otra donde sucede lo mismo, y luego una margarita la cual se quema con el fuego.

 **Tell me what, Tell me what, Tell me what you want** **  
** **I don't know why, don't know why, don't know why you afraid** **  
**

La imagen muestra a Issei sonriendo, lego cambia a una del castaño sostenido de la mano con Natalie, aparece otra abrazando a Asia, otra donde Akeno le estaba dando de comer un helado. Otra donde Issei con su máscara puesta estaba llorando.

 **Tell me what, Tell me what, Tell me what you say** **  
** **I don't know why, don't know why, Too late, it's too late.**

La imagen final muestra a Issei con una sonrisa desafiante, luego este se da vuelta y comienza a caminar por un pasillo rodeado de oscuridad, en su mano derecha la BG y el su izquierda su mascara.

* * *

Después de ese emotivo primer encuentro tanto Issei como el lobo se tranquilizaron. El castaño sabía que para poder ganarse la confianza de un animal tenía que darle algo de comida.

Para curiosidad de Hati vio como el humano comenzaba a buscar algo en sus bolsillos, pero para su sorpresa el saco un sándwich de carne.

\- Era mi cena, por poco me olvide de que hoy tenía que venir por un familiar así que lo hice apenas recordé- así el partió el sándwich en dos y le ofreció uno.- ¿Quieres?

El lobo lo olisqueo por unos momentos antes de tomarlo con el hocico y darle el primer mordisco, este abrió los ojos y comenzó a comerlo ávidamente. Tenía que admitir que sabía mejor que los conecuernos que vivían por la zona.

El castaño le agrado la respuesta del lobo y también comenzó a comer su parte.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi familiar?

El nieto de Loki lo miro un tanto confundido pero se permitió ver los pros y los contras de esa propuesta.

Si aceptaba estaría bajo las órdenes de un humano no es que eso le molestará, era un perro básicamente, el problema es el cómo reaccionaría su abuelo y padre. Aunque no eran precisamente los más unidos.

Este humano tenía un olor particular, es lo que lo atrajo a él en un principio, olía a sangre, mejor dicho, su esencia estaba impregnada con sangre, para que eso sea posible requeriría que se hubiera bañado en sangre durante años, casi parecía que su alma también.

Otro tema era su misión en el Ragknarog, el tendría que perseguir a la luna y cuando la alcance y la devore este comenzaría. Pero él no quería hacerlo, los dioses no sabían bien para él, su carne era grasosa y su sangre es difícil de quitar, ese sándwich que le dio el humano sabía mucho mejor.

Y lo más importante, si cumplía su misión comenzaría la destrucción del planeta, pero el problema es que este el único planeta que tiene Puddles. Con eso en mente el lobo decidió ser el familiar del chico, para proteger a las Puddles... digo al planeta.

\- ¿Que dices?- Dijo nuevamente Issei. El vio como el perro parecía estar en conflicto hace unos segundos.

Pero se alegro cuando esté asintió para ser su familiar.

\- Bien... ahora, ¿Sabes cómo hacer esto de los familiares?

El lobo negó con la cabeza.

 **\- [Déjame instruirte en esto, socio]-** Dijo Ddraig al aparecer como una gema en el dorso de la mano del castaño.

\- Ah, Ddraig, gracias, te lo encargo.

El lobo ya había olfateado el aroma de un dragón, que sea ese dragón es una sorpresa interesante por no decir menos.

Así con ayuda del dragón el castaño y el hijo de Fenrir se hicieron amo y familiar.

 **\- [Ahora debes ponerle un nombre]**

\- Creo que te llamare... Eric.

-Guau?- Pregunto el lobo con duda.

-Tienes cara de Eric.- Dijo Issei.

El lobo parecía aceptar eso.

\- Ahora, creo que es hora de irnos a casa. Pero primero tenemos que encontrarnos con las chicas.

Al mencionar eso el lobo comenzó a olfatear el ambiente cuando regio cierto aroma a demonio apunto con dirección al sur.

-¿Los encontraste?

El lobo asintió. Para sorpresa de Issei, Eric comenzó a crecer de tamaño hasta ser más grande que un caballo. El lobo le hacía señas a Issei para que este se suba. El castaño se subió con un poco de duda. No pudo evitar agarrarse del pelo por el movimiento. Aunque el lobo parecía no importarle.

\- (Estoy montando un lobo gigante del apocalipsis en medio de un bosque de monstruos... genial)

* * *

En cuanto al grupo Gremory pues estaban bien, más o menos. Ciertamente Asia estaba bien pues había sido ayudada por su nuevo familiar Rassei, un Sprite Dragón con relación a un problema de babosas, los otros miembros del grupo no habían tenido tanta suerte.

\- Lo peor es que aun no tenemos señales de Ise-kun- Dijo Akeno, la cual estaba preocupada por él.

\- Issei-san estará bien, solo tenemos que encontrarlo.- Dijo Rías tratando de ser optimista.

-Buchou, hay algo por allá.- Dijo Koneko al llamar la atención de todos mientras apuntaba en una dirección.

Como buen caballero Kiba se puso al frente con una espada apuntando a unos arbustos que se movían.

Todos se quedaron congelados en sus lugares al ver que entre esos arbustos se hacía presente la cabeza de un enorme lobo con picos en los hombros y enormes colmillos.

Comenzaron a temblar cuando lo reconocieron, Kiba sabía que sus espada no serviría, solo esperaba que las demás pudieran correr.

\- Ahí están.- Dijo una voz. El lobo salió de los arbustos para revelar a quien tenía en su espalda.

Todo el miedo fue reemplazado con confusión cuando vieron a Issei bajarse del lomo del lobo.

\- ¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunto el castaño al ver la cara de consternación de todos.

\- Issei, quiero que me escuches atentamente y vengas hacia mi lentamente.- Dijo Rías tratando de sepáralo del lobo.

\- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto mientras rascaba la cabeza del lobo.

\- Estas muy cerca de un animal muy peligroso y brutal.- Respondió la pelirroja

\- Oye, no le digas así… es solo Kiba.

\- ¿Khe?- Pregunto el rubio.

\- No, Buchou se refiere a que estas junto a un cazador muy despiadado.- Dijo Akeno tratando de no reírse del comentario anterior.

\- ¿Te refieres al búho con cuernos?- Pregunto Issei apuntando a un pájaro en una rama.

\- Hoot Hoot Hoooot.- Dijo el búho con cuernos posado en una rama cerca de Issei.

\- Me estoy refiriendo al lobo, ese es un asesino de dioses.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso?- Pregunto Issei mientras miraba al lobo

El lobo asintió

\- De todas formas no creo importe, ya es mi familiar, chicas... les presento a mi familiar, Eric.

Rías estaba como pez fuera del agua, mil preguntas estaban pasando por su mente. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando su Reina colocó una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

Un tanto intimidada por el gran lobo, Asia comenzó a acercársele. Ella se quedo tiesa cuando esté comenzó a olisquearla. El pequeño dragón también estaba un poco acojonado por el aura que despedía el animal.

Pero todo eso quedó atrás cuando el lobo se achicó y comenzó a lamerte la cara a la monja.

\- Jaja- Se reía la rubia pues le causaba cosquillas, estaba feliz, babeada pero feliz.

\- Creo que eso es todo... mejor volvamos a casa.

* * *

En medio de lo que parecía ser una habitación con paredes de acero lo suficientemente gruesas para soportar una bomba, con manchas secas de sangre por todos lados, se erguía una figura.

Esta figura tenía un pesado traje verde, más bien una pesada armadura verde con el visor de color amarillo. Un traje de aparecía muy futurista, pero con manchas de sangre secas y en sus manos estaba una impresionante escopeta de combate.

El sujeto comenzó a girarse en busca de algún enemigo para asegurar la zona cuando de repente...

 **BANG**

Recibió un potente disparo directo en la cabeza, esto le había roto sus escudos. Y lo dejo aturdido, cuando su visión volvió a la normalidad vio a otro sujeto con el mismo traje pero en rojo y lo más impresionante una motosierra en sus manos.

 **RUUUUUUUUUM**

El sujeto de rojo no dudo en utilizar su cierra y realizar le a su oponente un corte del hombro hasta la cadera, mientras que un montón de sangre era lanzada por los dientes del arma manchando el visor del agresor y el suelo.

 **SPLAT**

Al cabo de unos segundos el cuerpo del de armadura verde cayó en un charco de su propia sangre.

Por su parte el de armadura roja levantó su motosierra en señal de victoria.

Mientras que aparecía un cartel en letras doradas que decía.

 **PLAYER 1 WINS**

\- No puedo creer que ganarás de nuevo- Dijo Kalawaner con un control en sus manos.

\- Te falta practicar, Kala-One-sama.- Dijo una feliz Charly.

Ambas estaban jugando Doom en modo Multijugador.

\- Pero eso fue un ataque a traición.- Dijo la peliazul.

\- Todo es válido- Dijo la otra mientras sacaba la lengua.

Resulta ser que la peliazul caída fue asignada para supervisar la zona del incidente anterior. Gracias a eso pudo quedarse en esta casa. Los padres de Issei no le vieron problema, ella ayudaba bastante. Por parte de Rías y Akeno tuvieron muchos roses, en especial la pelinegra.

Pero fue cuestión de limar asperezas, y digamos que ahora ambas pueden "probar cosas nuevas"

\- Paren de jugar que es hora de celebrar- Dijo Issei entrando con una bandeja llena de banderillas, papas, unas salchichas y condimentos. Detrás de él sale Asia con las bebidas.

Ambos quisieron festejar que obtuvieron sus familiares con los demás, pero como la peliazul tenía trabajo y Charly no pudo ir, optaron por este pequeño festejo luego del festejo con los Gremory.

Aunque al castaño le pareció extraño no encontrarse con Natalie, no contestaba su teléfono y su madre le dijo que ella no ha estado durmiendo bien últimamente, esto era un poco preocupante para Issei, cuando la vea se asegurará que este bien.

Por ahora se concentraría en la pequeña fiesta.

Todos comenzaron a comer la comida. Incluso el nieto de Loki el cual estaba comiendo en un plato con su nombre. En una de las esquinas de la sala tenía su propia cama. No estaba tan mal ser un familiar.

-Charly... ¿Dónde has estado durmiendo hasta ahora?- Esa pregunta había estado en la en mente de Issei desde hace algún tiempo. No era el lugar indicado, pero no podía preguntar ahora.- No puedo decir por qué pero me recuerdas a alguien que conocí pero no recuerdo de donde.

\- He estado viviendo en el ático- Dijo ella simplemente.

\- ¿En el ático?- Dijeron las chicas.

\- ¿El ático...?- En ese momento algo hace click- No puede ser... ¿Realmente eres tú?- Pregunto con perplejidad.

\- Si

\- Pero antes eras una...

\- ¿Una muñeca? Sí, pero ya no.

\- Disculpen... pero ¿Que está pasando?- Pregunto Kalawaner.

\- Pues que antes yo era una muñeca.- Dijo ella.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Pregunto Asia.

\- Yo también quiero saberlo.- Dijo Issei pues no imaginaba como de plástico paso a una piel suave y cálida... Issei agitó su cabeza.- (Fuera malos pensamientos).

\- Veras... yo antes era una niña que vivía a unas calles no muy lejos de aquí. Vivía con mis padres, pero un día me enferme gravemente, según escuche de uno de los médicos que no pasaría de la noche. Luego de eso me sentí como en un sueño, aun no quería dejar a mis padres, quería hacer muchas cosas aún.- Cada palabra traía malos recuerdos a la pequeña niña, los demás a su alrededor no se sentías mejor- No supe cuanto tiempo paso luego de eso cuando desperté estaba dentro del cuerpo de una muñeca que era un regalo, estaba de vuelta, con mucho cuidado llegue a la casa de mis padres sólo para ver que ellos se habían mudado. Luego de eso estuve vagando en los callejones. Hasta que un día, una niña de pelo castaño me encontró cuando estaba actuando como muñeca y me llevo a su casa, me limpio y jugó conmigo. Un día me llevo con Issei-Oni-chan y así nos conocimos.

\- Que triste

\- Pero ahora estoy viva, estuve acumulando la energía suficiente para poder ser de carne nuevamente y así poder estar con Oni-chan.- Dijo ella feliz ahora.

Issei decidió que puede que e nadie en esta sala hubiera tenido el inicio más feliz. Pero de ahora en adelante haría todo lo posible para que nadie volviera a estar triste.

Todos volvieron a comer. Issei estaba feliz, estaba comiendo una rebanada de pizza cuando giro su cabeza hacia Kalawaner y... no pudo evitar tragar duro.

Ella estaba comiendo una banderilla, mejor dicho la estaba devorando, pero lentamente, como si se tratara de un helado, su lengua recorría toda la envergadura del alimento.

 **GLUP**

El castaño volvió a tragar duro, no ayudó a que ella le colocará mayonesa luego de eso. La pobre Asia, tan inocente que era le pareció divertido y comenzó a imitarla.

Issei podía sentir algo a punto de rasgar sus pantalones.

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue...

\- Oni-chan...

Issei se giro para verla.

-...No cabe en mi boca

La pequeña Charly tenía en su mano derecha una banderilla y en la izquierda un pote del condimento, pero ella tenía un poco de mayonesa en la cara, un poco en el cabello y una pizca en la comisura de los labios.

En ese momento Issei no pudo más.

Como su fuera un robot, se levanto y de una forma inclinada, para que no vean a su amigo, fue al congelador y sacó mucho hielo.

Sin siquiera decir una palabra, subió por las escaleras y se encerró en el baño. Tiro el hielo en la bañera y abrió el agua fría. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cargada...

Metió su cabeza.

 **BLOOOP BLOOOP**

Eran los sonidos que el castaño hacia mientras gritaba en el agua en un intento de bajarse la calentura.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?- Dijo Issei al sacar su cabeza de la bañera.

 **\- [Aibou...]-** Una gema verde apareció en su mano. El Slayer esperaba que su amigo, un dragón súper antiguo muy poderoso le diera un sabio consejo **\- [Si hay pelito no hay delito]**

Issei abrió mucho los ojos por tal revelación. Incluso su sensato amigo Ddraig le decía que lo haga.

Pero necesitaba estar seguro si seguiría esa ruta.

Se levantó del piso y fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta sin bloquearla y fue a su armario. En una de las repisas estaba su máscara y detrás de esta su equipo estándar.

El castaño se arrodilló frente a la máscara.

\- Oh, gran máscara mía, que representas mi pasado del ya no formo parte y mi ser actual con el que protejo lo que valoro. Te pido que me ilumines es este momento de confusa oscuridad... ¿Qué debo hacer?

Issei dijo de modo que parecía que estaba implorando a un dios o algo así. El en verdad estaba confundido para preguntarle a una máscara. Pero a veces la respuesta suele llegar. Una suave voz se oía en el viento.

 _Hazlas gritar, campeón._

En ese momento Issei se levantó con una nueva determinación, ya sabía que debía hacer…..luego pensaría en la extraña voz en el viento

\- Ya no me importa…- Dijo con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos- Haré lo que me dicta mi corazón…- Dijo al levantar su mirada con un fuego en sus ojos- ¡Estoy dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad!

Issei se acercó a la puerta y cuando la estaba por abrir

 **PAM**

Está se abrió repentinamente y golpeó a Issei en la cara. Provocando que aparezcan unas mascaritas de Jason sobre su cabeza mientras giraba.

\- Mascaritas...- Dijo Issei antes de caer inconsciente.

\- Oye, Issei estábamos por jugar al póker ¿Quieres jugar?- Dijo Kalawaner al entrar en la habitación- Oh, se durmió. Debió estar muy cansado para dormir en el suelo.

No noto la cara de idiota que tenia, ni el chichón en la cabeza.

-Le pediré ayuda a las demás para subirlo a su cama... Pero ahora…- Cerro la puerta detrás de ella con seguro- Es hora de que el grandulón y yo terminemos nuestro juego pendiente- Dijo al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a quitarse todo lo que llevaba puesto…

* * *

(En la mente de Issei)

Duele...

Duele mucho...

Tengo frio...

No había sentido algo así desde hace 17 años...

\- Jason...

Eh?... escucho una voz...

\- Jason...

Ese no es mi nombre, deja de llamarme así.

\- Jason...

Cállate...

\- Jason...

¡Cállate!

\- Jason...

 **CALLATE**

\- Miren es el deforme Jason Vorhees.- Oí una voz decir.

\- ¿Qué?- No pude evitar decir. No había escuchado eso desde…

Al abrir mis ojos vi que estaba bajo el cielo azul, rodeado por cabañas, y cerca de nosotros estaba un lago con un muelle. Y había un cartel junto a una de las cabañas.

Me tense al reconocer este lugar. Este maldito lugar. Ni en toda mi perra vida hubiera querido volver a este agujero abandonado por Dios.

\- Campamento Crystal Lake...- No pude evitar decir con total incredulidad.

\- Oye idiota, mírame cuando te hablo.- Dijo un niño de pelo rubio.

\- Probablemente ni siquiera pueda contestarte.- Dijo otro, un seguidor del primero.

\- No creo que ni siquiera pueda entenderte.- Este parecía una bola de sebo con patas.

\- Oh no- Dije al saber que venía después.

Al girarme vi al grupo de niños, no los recuerdo bien, pues ellos solían molestarme en mi viejo mundo, la verdad hay muchas cosas que quisiera olvidar de ahí.

-¿Que quieres?- Dije algo molesto. Esto es francamente estúpido.

\- Valla puedes hablar, que sorpresa. No creí que pudieras con tal rostro.

No pude ni procesar lo que me dijo pues me empujó y caí al suelo junto a un charco. Al levantar un poco mi cabeza pude ver que estaba en mi viejo y deforme yo. Era muy débil de esta forma, mis músculos están atrofiados.

\- Oigan, creo que nuestro amigo tiene calor, hay que darle un chapuzón

Así ellos me agarraron por mis extremidades hasta el muelle.

-No por favor- Trate de rogarles. Pero ellos no me escucharon.

\- Disfruta de tu baño.- Dijo uno antes de que me lanzarán al lago.

 **SPLASH**

Por el repentino movimiento me asuste y al caer al agua no pude evitar que esta entrara a mis pulmones…

No podía siquiera tratar de patear o brasear, el agua solo entraba cada vez más en mi sistema…

Pareciera que no podría salvarme…

Oh no

Voy a morir ahogado de nuevo

La historia se repetirá, no quiero eso.

Pero...

No me quedan fuerzas... el agua había entrado a mis pulmones...

Podía sentir la fatiga... solo quiero dormir...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- [Deja de decir estupideces y actúa]**

Ddraig... amigo mío, estoy feliz que me acompañes en mis últimos momentos...

Al menos es bueno saber que hice un amigo...

 **\- [Aibo... déjate de estupideces, esto es un maldito sueño... a demás a ti te encanta nadar desde que tenias 3 años]**

Así es Ddraig, este es un sueño y a mí me encanta nadar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Momento...

Abrí mis ojos para ver que estaba bien. Bajo el agua pero bien. Sin perder más tiempo comencé a nadar a una de las orillas lejos del campamento.

 **PUAH**

Dije al tomar una bocanada de aire. Note como mi piel deforme se caía de mí como si de maquillaje se tratase, para revelar a yo actual. Un guantelete rojo familiar apareció en mano izquierda.

 **\- [¿Estás bien?]**

\- Si... ¿Qué paso ahí atrás?

 **\- [No estoy seguro, una pesadilla tal vez, pero nada que allá visto antes...]-** Dijo el dragón. Esto preocupo a Issei un poco **\- [De todos modos ¿Que es este lugar?]**

\- Es de mi viejo mundo... se podría decir el lugar donde nací.- Dije con algo de pesar. Me gusta mucho mi nuevo mundo, no quiero volver a este.

 **\- [¿Que haremos ahora?]-** Pregunto el dragón. Francamente no estoy seguro de que hacer.

\- Según las películas… sólo nos queda una alternativa... enfrentar mi pasado.- Dije con algo de pesadez. Todos los del campamento son idiotas que les encantan los estereotipos con las hormonas enloquecidas.

 **\- [¿Los mataras?]** \- Pregunto con duda. La verdad tengo una mejor idea.

\- No, eso lo hubiera hecho mi antiguo yo. Pero ahora... no los matare, pero haré de su vida un infierno.- Dije con una sonrisa como de tiburón formándose en mis rostro.

 **\- [Me agrada esa idea... Cuenta con mi apoyo]** \- El dragón dio su aprobación.

\- Una última cosa... si este es un sueño puedo crear objetos ¿No?

 **\- [En teoría si]**

Con eso en mente comencé a imaginar. Me imagine un frasco con algo especial dentro, unos segundos después lo que estaba pensando apareció en mi mano. Y solo para asegurar…

 **[Transfer]**

\- Perfecto, con esto empezará mi venganza.- Dije al mirar las criaturas que se retorcían en el interior del frasco.

 **\- [¿Qué es eso?]** \- Dijo Ddraig al aparecer de entre unos arbustos en un tamaño humano. Ósea me explico tenía el cuerpo de un pandillero con chaqueta de cuero pero su cabeza era la de su forma dragón.

No es lo más raro que he visto. Además me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

\- Estas son un cruce de hormigas bala y hormigas de fuego, alimentadas por el poder del Sekiryuutei. El paso 1 es meter estos bebés en la ropa interior limpia que está en la lavandería.

 **\- [Eres malvado... me gusta. MUAJAJAJAJA]-** Dijo al pasar su brazo sobre mis hombros.

\- MUAJAJAJAJA – Devolví el gesto y ahora nos dirigimos al campamento para lo que será una venganza sumamente dulce.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Puede que a algunos le pareciera que fue un poco brusco entre una escena y otra. Les pido un poco de paciencia pues estoy un poco oxidado en lo que se refiere de DXD**

 **En otras noticias… ya saben que acabo de subir un nuevo fic. Léanlo si gustan. Es un fic de Boku no Hero y Deadpool**

 **Bueno, aparte de eso ya sabemos o mejor dicho saben del origen de Charly.**

 **Pero Issei está atrapado en un sueño. Muchos saben lo que eso significa…**

 **Pero ya no hablare más. Y ya saben cómo va…**

 **DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW  
SI TE GUSTO SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
